El gran ladrón
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: Ser ladrón, hacer tu trabajo, robar, es todo... pero al parecer el ladrón tendrá una serie de inconvenientes y al final el ladrón resultará ser... el que es robado. acompañen en esta aventura a nuestros guerreros de Kung Fu favoritos
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noches. Este es el 1er capítulo de un nuevo fanfic y me alegra compartirlo con Uds.**

 **Disclaymer: Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Prólogo:

Un gran comienzo

-aaahhh -agonizaba un jóven panda que subía las escaleras hacia el Palacio de jade -creo... Que ya no voy a seguir... Ya no, ya no quiero aprender Kung Fu... -decía mientras se tendía rendido boca arriba- ¡NOOOO, YO SIEMPRE SOÑÉ CON SER UN MAESTRO DEL KUNG FU!... Así que estas escaleras no van a detenerme. -exclamó dramáticamente para reanudar su marcha arrastrándose lentamente hasta su destino.

Desde lo alto el Maestro Shifu lo observaba y al parecer el panda no se daba cuenta de eso.

Al llegar al portón del Palacio de jade lo abrió y fué recibido por el mensajero Zeng.

-buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece jóven panda?- le preguntó Zeng.

-buenos días, ¿con quién debo hablar para aprender Kung Fu?, ¿aquí puedo aprender Kung Fu, verdad? -preguntó el panda.

-claro, síguame por aquí -le dijo. Después guió al panda hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

-¡genial! -pensó muy emocionado el panda.

Al llegar al salón de entrenamiento, afuera se encontró con el Maestro Shifu.

-Maestro... Shifu bue... Buenos días -decía muy nervioso el panda -mire Maestro es que yo soy un gran admirador de Ud. Y los 5 Furiosos- continuó diciendo el panda mientras sacaba de su mochila un pergamino en donde estaban dibujados el Maestro Shifu y los 5 Furiosos y se lo nostraba al Maestro.

-buenos días jóven panda. ¿a qué se debe su visita?.

-Maestro... Quie... - se detuvo por un momento para inhalar- ¿¡Maestro Shifu puede enseñarme Kung Fu por favor!?- se quedó en silencio esperándo una respuesta.

-¿de dónde vienes? Está claro que eres un viajero, porque casi nunca vemos pandas en este lado de China.

-soy de un clan de pandas nómadas Maestro, cuando nací ya eramos así y cada par de años abandonamos un asentamiento, recorremos largas distancias hasta encontrar terrenos confortables para asentarnos.

-¿y por que te separaste de ellos?.

-Maestro Shifu, desde que era niño siempre me gustó escuchar relatos, ver retratos y ver teatros en donde recreaban los momentos en donde los Maestros de Kung Fu salvaban China y Ud. Y los 5 Furiosos también lo hacían. Por eso me separé de ellos, porque yo también quiero ser un Maestro del Kung Fu y así salvar China junto a Uds... Mis héroes- respondió el panda.

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el Maestro.

-me llamo Po.

-bien Po, respondiendo a tu pregunta primero debes pasar una prueba.

-¡por favor que no sea subir las escaleras de nuevo!- le dijo el panda con un rostro dramáticamente asustado.

El Maestro Shifu solo sonrió por la actitud del panda -no, eso ya no. ¿Sabes hacer trotes?.

-si Maestro Shifu -respondió el panda.

-pués bien, quiero que rodees trotando este patio hasta que yo te diga. ¿queda claro?- dijo Shifu.

-¡si Maestro, quedó muy claro. ¡a trotar! -dijo Po emocionadísimo y empezó con el trote.

El Maestro Shifu se dió la vuelta y entró al Salón de entrenamiento.

-bien, una gran oportunidad, no la hecharé a perder- pensaba Po mientras trotaba.

 **Ese fué el prólogo de: El gran ladrón.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, todos sus reviews y MP de sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, manifestasiones, alabanzas, tributos, etc. Son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, tardes o noches. Les traje el 1er capítulo de: El gran ladrón. Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 1

En marcha Po

Po jadeaba muy cansado después de haber dado apenas un par de vueltas pero aún así seguía con su trote. El Maestro Shifu lo observaba desde el intetior del salón de entrenamiento, le causaba algo de interés al ver como el panda seguía con el trote a pesar de estar ya muy fatigado.

-panda, acércate -lo llamó el Maestro Shifu minutos después.

-Ma... Jhhhhhnnnn... Haaaaaa... Maestro... Diga... Jhhhnnn... Hhhaaa... -decía Po inhalando y exhalando forzadamente para recuperarse.

-respira panda -le dijo el Maestro y esperó a que el panda se recupere y no se desmaye en frente suyo.

-ya... Hhhaaa... Ya respiré Maestro -dijo Po ya más descansado.

El Maestro Shifu giró la cabeza hacia el interior del salón de entrenamiento y moviendo la cabeza hizo un ademán de "vengan". Instantes después salieron los 5 furiosos y se pararon a lado del Maestro Shifu, quedando frente a Po.

-¡no lo puedo creer¡, ¡son los 5 Furiosos en carne y hueso! -decía Po muy emocionado mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba de un bolsillo una hoja doblada y al desdoblarla miró la hoja por un instante y volvió a ver a los 5 -¡ustedes se ven más grandes y fuertes que en sus retratos!... Lo siento Maestro Mantis Ud. No tanto (el Maestro Mantis solo le dedicó una mirada seria). Maestros Uds. Son mis héroes...

-panda -imterrumpió el Maestro Shifu -supongo que ya no es necesario pero; te presento a los 5 Furiosos, estudiantes les presento a Po.

-hola Po -respondieron los 5 Maestros al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, Maestros es un gran gusto y un gran honor conocerlos -dijo Po muy emosionado.

-bien Po, aún no ha terminado tu prueba. Ven párate aquí -le dijo el Maestro guiándo al panda al centro del patio.

Luego el Maestro Shifu llamó al Maestro Mono para ponerse frente a Po... Y segundos después inició la verdadera prueba, el Maestro Mono le daba buenas combinaciones de puños y patadas mientras que Po solo recibía los golpes sin poder evitarlos.

-¡IIIIIIA! -decía Po mientras lanzaba algún golpe, pero era contraarrestado con mucha facilidad.

Uno tras otro, le tocó combatir con los Maestros, recibía puñetazos poderosos por parte de la Maestra Tigresa, latigazos dolorosos por parte de la Maestra Víbora, etc.

Luego de los combates Po se sentía feliz, sonreía a pesar de tener parte del rostro inchado por los golpes.

-¿cómo... Me fué Maestro?, ¿lo hice bien verdad? -dijo Po esperando la aprobación del Maestro.

-claro panda, ahora yo te pregunto. ¿quieres quedarte para aprender Kung Fu? -preguntó el Maestro Shifu para saber si la paliza le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡por supuesto que sí Maestro!, quiero aprender Kung Fu -dijo Po muy feliz.

-estudiantes, Po ahora es uno de los miembros del Palacio de jade. Bienvenido Po -dijo el Maestro Shifu.

-bienvenido -le dijeron los 5 Maestros.

Después el Maestro Shifu guió a Po hasta su nuevo cuarto. Luego de que Po llevara su mochila el Maestro Shifu lo guió hasta los baños para que pueda enjuagarse.

-bien panda, vayamos a la cocina que ya es hora del almuerzo -le dijo el Maestro Shifu.

-bien la comida... Comida... ¡COMIDA! -pensaba Po mientras era guiado hasta la cocina.

Mientras comian Po estaba silencioso disfrutando de la deliciosa comida.

-amigo de dónde eres, que es muy raro ver pandas por esta zona de China -preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-Soy de un clan de pandas nómadas Maestro Mono.

-jamás escuche hablar de ese clan -repondió el Maestro Mono.

-ni yo tampoco -continuó el Maestro Mantis.

-debe ser porque casi nunca somos sociables, no nos hacemos conocer mucho -dijo Po.

-¿y tú porque te separaste de tu clan? -preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-Maestros, desde que me enteré de sus hazañas soñe con ser un Maestro del Kung Fu para poder ser como Uds. Por eso decidí separarme del clan para buscar y alcanzar mis sueños- respondió Po.

-vaya, ¿y que te dijeron tus padres? Deben estar extrañándote ahora -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-no, yo no conocí a mis padres. Me dijeron que mi papá murio por defender a mamá y a mi; y mi mamá murió por esconderme. Pero los líderes del clan me criaron y me dieron permiso para separarme -respondió Po.

-ah, Po perdóname, no debí haberte hecho esa pregunta, lo siento -decía la Maestra Víbora arrepentida por su pregunta mientras frotaba con su cola la pata de Po sobre la mesa.

-no importa Maestra Víbora, no se preocupe respondió Po.

-gracias por la comida, ya me retiro -dijo repentinamente la Maestra Tigresa mientras se ponía de pié.

-¿que?, pero Tigresa aún no nos sirvieron el postre y tu casi nunca te pierdes el postre- le dijo muy extrañado el Maestro Grulla.

-es porque ya no tengo hambre y quiero tomar aire fresco, estaré el el durazno por si me necesitan -dijo mientras se apartaba de la mesa.

-si es por causa de las pulgas te recomiendo un buen baño de agua tibia -dijo a manera de burla el Maestro Mono y empezó a reir en silencio junto al Maestro Mantis.

La Maestra Tigresa a manera de venganza le pisó la cola al Maestro Mono mientras se apartaba de la mesa para salir de la cocina.

-¡Aaaauuuchh! -se quejaba el Maestro Mono mientras se acariciaba la punta de la cola.

-jajaja, te lo mereces por molestoso -le dijo la Maestra Víbora mientras reía.

Luego del delicioso postre los Maestros y Po se retiraron para tomar un descanso ántes del próximo entrenamiento.

 **Y ese fué el 1er capítulo de: El gran ladrón, espero que les haya gustado. Todos sus reviews y MP de sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, denuncias,etc son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien.**

 **Este es el 2do capítulo de E** **l** **gran ladrón, disfrútenlo**.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capítulo 2

Los primeros esfuerzos

Luego del delicioso postre todos descansaban. Po como aún no conocía el Palacio y menos a sus nuevos amigos se quedó en su habitación pero solo por un momento, porque las ganas de explorar el Palacio lo sometieron y decidió salir a explorar.

-hola Po, creí que te ibas a quedar en tu habitación hasta el próximo entrenamiento -le dijó el Maestro Mono cuando lo vió salir al patio.

-ah, Maestro Mono ¿cómo está?... Yo si penasaba quedarme adentro pero... Quería explorar el Palacio de jade... No lo hacía porque no conozco el lugar y me da miedo perderme.

-nosotros podemos ayutarde con eso amigo, ¿verdad Mantis? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono al Maestro Mantis quien se encontraba en su hombro.

-claro. Vamos Po exploremos el lugar -dijo muy amable el Maestro Mantis.

-¿y por dónde quieres empezar a explorar? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-¿¡podenos empezar por el salón de los héroes!? -dijo Po impaciente.

-bien Po, empecemos -dijeron los dos Maestros al mismo tiempo y se llebaron a Po hacia el salón de los héroes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Palacio, bajo el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial se encontraba la Maestra Tigresa, meditando en posición de loto con una expresión facial totalmente tranquila.

-Tigresa... Lamento interrumpir tu meditación -dijo la Maestra Víbora acercándose a ella.

-no te preocupes Víbora, no hay problema -respondió la Maestra Tigresa.

-Tigresa, lo que pasó en la cocina, lo que le pregunté a Po... Creo que a tí también te disgustó que haya hablado sobre ese tema, por favor perdóname -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-Víbora, si me disgustó que hayan hablado sobre eso, me puse triste al recordarlo pero por favor olvidémoslo ¿si? No te preocupes.

-oh, Tigresa lo siento mucho por favor perdóname, me siento terrible soy una mala amiga -decía casi al borde del llamto la Maestra Víbora.

-enserio, no te pongas así, no te preocupes porque no hay nada que perdonar -le dijo La Maestra Tigresa girando la cabeza para mirarla. Y aunque no le gustaba demostrar afecto tuvo que hacerlo acariciando la cabeza de la Maestra Víbora para que dejara de sentirse mal -ya, solo olvidémoslo todo -le dijo.

-te traje tu ración del postre, por favor come -le dijo la Maestra Víbora mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con contenido apetecible.

La Maestra Tigresa tomó el vaso e hizo lo que casi nunca solía hacer... Sonrió.

-gracias, a veces te veo como si fueras mi mamá. Y además ya me desahogué cuando le pisé la cola a Mono -dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-jaja, se lo merecía -dijo La Maestra Víbora soltando una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo.

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes.

-¡no lo puedo creer, estoy en el salón de los héroes! -Po no podía contener la emoción. Caminaba por el lugar viendo cada cosa- ¡todo aquí es legendario!, ¡esa armadura!, ¡esos sables!...

-por favor ten cuidado amigo, recuerda que solo debemos mirar y no tocar nada -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-si Maestros, no se preocupen... ¡OH, MIREN!, ¡UNA ESCOBA Y UN BASURERO LEGENDARIOS! -gritó emocionado Po mientras se acercaba a los objetos mencionados- Parecen comunes y corrientes, seguro su dueño la usaba para infiltrarse al refugio de los malvados como un simple limpiador y luego...

-Po -interrumpió el Maestro Mono -la escoba y el basurero son objetos corrientes, solo los usamos para limpiar el salón de los héroes. No le pertenecieron a ningún guerrero. Jajaja -dijo.

El Maestro Mantis también se reía por eso.

Po tambien fué contagiado por la risa de los Maestros. Ambos Maestros y Po se reían, disfrutaban del momento a carcajadas leves.

En el Durazno...

-estuvo delicioso, gracias Víbora -dijo la Maestra Tigresa después de terminar su ración de postre y tener un buen rato de charla entre amigas.

-no hay de qué, dame el vaso yo lo llevaré a la cocina, así te podrás quedar meditando el tiempo que queda de descanso -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-está bien, nos veremos en la hora de entreniento entonces -respondió.

-hasta entonces -dijo la Maestra Víbora para después encaminarse a la cocina. Le había tocado a ella hacer la limpieza de la cocina ese día, pero ántes de que pudiera entrar a la cocina escuchó ruidos; como de utensilios de cocina siendo lavados y acomodados, entró y vió que era el Maestro Grulla quíen para su sorpresa ya estába limpiando la cocina.

-¡sorpresa! -le dijo el Maestro Grulla antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿pero no se supone que la limpieza me tocaba a mi hoy? -preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-si lo sé, pero vi que le llevabas postre a Tigresa y supuse que ibas a quedarte charlando con ella un buen rato y pensé que no te iba a dar tiempo para limpiar la cocina, por eso decidí ayudarte. Además Mono y Mantis está ocupados con el nuevo estudiante. Permíteme limpiar eso -le decía mientras tomaba delicadamente el vaso que la Maestra Víbora sujetaba.

-debes estar cansada por el entrenamiento de hoy, ven siéntate -continua hablando el Maestro Grulla mientras acomodaba una silla para que la Maestra pueda sentarse.

-gracias Grulla -dijo la Maestra sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la silla que le acomodó el Maestro Grulla (no se como se sienta una serpiente, lo siento. Así que por favor imagínenlo Uds. Queridos lectores. Gracias).

-¿y como te fué esta mañana? -continuó con la conversación mientras le daba la espalda y lavaba las últimas ollas y cocharones sucios.

-muy bien, gracias ¿y a tí, cómo te fué? -respondió ella.

-a mi tambié me fué bien, gracias. Y mejor porque estos últimos meses no hay muchos problemas en el Valle -respondió el Maestro Grulla mientras sujetaba la escoba y empezaba a barrer.

-si tienes razón ya no hay muchos problemas en el Valle... jijiji que bien barres Grulla -dijo la Maestra Víbora viendo sonriendo al Maestro Grulla.

-gracias, fuí barredor antes de entrenar Kung Fu -respondió él sonriendo.

-si Grulla, no olvidé tu historia -le dijo la Maestra.

Al terminar de limpiar completamente la cocina ambos se disponían a salir del lugar.

-adelante -le dijo el Maestro Grulla cediéndole el paso para que la Maestra pueda salir primero.

-gracias -dijo la Maestra Mientras salía.

-espero haberte ayudado Víbora. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, nos veremos a la hora del entrenamiento, hasta entonces cuídate mucho -le dijo el Maestro Grulla cuando ya se encontraban en el patio.

-si, me ayudaste bastante Grulla muchísimas gracias. No sé como podré agradecértelo -le respondió la Maestra Víbora mientras le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa.

-con que ilumines mi vida todos los días con tu presencia es más que suficiente, cariño -pensó el Maestro Grulla ocultando sus sentimientos y devolviéndole la sonrisa -de eso no te preocupes, no hay problema. Bien ya me voy, nos veremos en la hora del entrenamiento cuídate -dijo el Maestro Grulla y levantando vuelo desapareció por los aires.

-gracias corazón -susurró la Maestra Víbora ocultando también sus sentimientos, mientras se encaminaba a disfrutar del descanso con una sonrisa.

Cuando el descanso había culminado todos los Maestros y Po (el nuevo) se encontraban formados en el patio, esperando las órdenes de Shifu.

-bien al parecer hoy les toca hacer la serie de ejercicios de fuerza. Pero esta vez harán los ejercicios sin los chalecos de fuerza ni las pesas, así para que Po tambié pueda hacer los ejercicios co Uds.

-¡sí Maestro! -respondiero los 5 y Po.

Los ejercicios parecían un paseo para los 5 Maestros debido a que no utilizaban peso extra. Pero sin embargo Po estaba sufriendo. Cuando hacían las sentadillas Po solo lograba hacer unas cuantas para después caerse rendido y cansado.

-levántate Po, continúa -le decía Shifu mientras lo golpeaba con su bastón obligándolo a continuar. Po después de recibir un par de dolorosos bastonazos continuaba con los ejercicios.

Así fué el entrenamiento; Po deteniéndose y Shifu haciéndolo continuar a bastonazos, en un ejercicio de abdomen todos estaban colgados de cabeza y levantaban el cuerpo ejercitando el abdomen. Está vez cuando Po se quedó quieto y rendido ni los bastonazos lo impulsaban.

-¿amigo estás bien? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono que estába colgado a su lado. Po no respondía -Maestro creo que se desmayó descuélguelo -le dijo a Shifu.

-¿donde estoy? -dijo Po mientras despertaba minutos después. Los 5 Maestro ya se encontraban realizando el circuito de obstáculos.

-te desmayaste Po -le dijo Shifu -¿quieres continuar con tu aprendizaje de Kung Fu? -le preguntó después.

-si Maestro, quiero continuar -respondió Po.

-bien, entonces continuemos con los ejercicios de abdomen, pero por esta vez solo los harás en el suelo, ya no colgado. Vamos tiéndete boca arriba y levanta tu abdomen repetidas veces, yo estaré junto a tí para impulsarte -le ordenó Shifu.

Con esforzados intentos y la ayuda de unos buenos bastonazos Po logro hacer una buena cantidad de abdominales.

Luego del entrenamiento, cuando ya estaba contemplándose el ocaso los 5 Maestros y Po se encontraba cenando en la cocina.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?, te desmayaste -le preguntó a Po el Maestro Mono.

-si Maestro estoy bien. Recuerdo que estaba intentando levantar mi cuerpo y derrepente aparecí en el suelo a lado de Shifu -respondió Po.

-menos mal que despertaste. Yo ya estaba pesando en que ropa me iba a poner en tu funeral -decía el Maestro Mantis para después recibir un latigazo por parte de la Maestra Víbora -¡AAUUUCH! -se quejó el Maestro Mantis.

-oye no seas tan malo, el no iba morir, solo se desmayó -le dijo la Maestra Víbora después de darle el latigazo.

-Maestros Uds. Son bárbaros, ¿cómo hacen para no cansarse nada?, ¿que clase de técnica és?, ¿creen que me la pueden enseñar algún día? -preguntó Po.

-eso lo desarrollarás con el tiempo amigo, solo debes seguir perseverando -le respondió el Maestro Mono.

Luego de la cena los Maestros se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Menos la Maestra Tigresa quien después de la cena aún estaba meditando en el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-¿sucede algo Tigresa? -preguntó Shifu interrunpiendo su meditación.

-Maestro no pasa nada... es solo que nesecitaba meditar un poco más, es todo -repondió la Maestra.

-procura dormir temprano Tigresa. Buenas noches -dijo Shifu. Después se encaminó hacia su habitación para ir a dormir.

-si Maestro -susuró la Maestra Tigresa cuando volvió a estar sola y cerrando los ojos se quedó meditando un poco más.

 **Ese fué el capítulo 2 de El gran ladrón. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días, tardes o noches. Espero que se encuentren bien y les traigo el 3er Capítulo de: El gran ladrón. Espero que les guste.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de dreamworks, y hago esto sin fines de lucro**.

Capítulo 3

Cambio de Maestro.

El sol estaba lentamente tocando el Valle de la paz con sus primeros rayos y suena el gong dando inicio a un nuevo día.

-¡buenos días Maestro! -saludaron enérgica y disciplinadamente los 5 guerreros.

-buenos días estudiantes... ¿Po? -el Maestro respondió el saludo y luego preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación cerrada de Po.

-debe seguir soñando con domblings Maestro -dijo el Maestro Mono sonriendo alegremente.

El Maestro Shifu tocó la puerta... y nada - Po -llamó el Maestro quien empezaba a perder la paciencia -¡PANDA! -dijo al final perdiendo la paciencia. Po inmediatamente salió con pasos torpes.

-buenos días Maestro -dijo Po tambaleándose y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Po en este lugar las horas de dormir y despertar son estrictas. La próxima vez que te quedes dormido recibirán un castigo -dijo serio Shifu.

-¿Recibirán? -preguntó el Maestro Mantis.

-claro. A desayunar nos veremos en el salón de entrenamiento -dijo Shifu y se fue caminando.

-Maestro eso no es justo -dijo el Maestro Mono quien fue ignorado por su Maestro -bien vayamos mejor a desayunar -dijo después.

En la cocina.

-Maestros... perdón... por mi culpa también podría castigarles el Maestro -dijo Po con la mirada al piso.

-no te preocupes amigo, además aún no ha pasado nada. Anímate que hoy tienes que dar el 100% en el entrenamiento -le dijo el Maestro Mono poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-gracias Maestro... mmm esto está delicioso. Maestros ¿quien lo cocina? -se interrumpió Po mientras comía.

-nadie cocina aquí Po -le respondió la Maestra Víbora.

-si, hacemos pedidos. Hay un cocinero allá en el Valle del quién hacemos los pedidos -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-pues es un muy buen cocinero...mmm -decía Po disfrutando su desayuno.

Después del desayuno en el salón de entrenamiento. Los Maestros formados esperaban las órdenes de Shifu.

-bien estudiantes, calienten -ordenó Shifu -... ah. Ayuden a Po a hacerlo -dijo al final.

-bien amigo, hoy vas a moverte mucho -dijo sonriendo el Maestro Mono.

Luego salieron hacia el patio movieron y lubricaron las articulaciones y empezaron el calentamiento...

-bien Po debemos dar un par de vueltas todo este patio -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-¿¡otra vez!? -preguntó Po como un niño al que le acaban de ordenar hacer la tarea.

-jajaja vamos -dijo el Maestro Mono y empezaron a trotar.

Luego de un par de vueltas Po ya empezaba a sobre esforzarse.

-tu puedes Po -le decían los Maestros. Hasta que terminaron de trotar.

Po estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse. Los 5 Maestros hacían ya el circuito de obstáculos.

-bien Po levántate ahora o subirás las escaleras desde abajo -lo amenazó Shifu.

-aahh... ¡si Maestro, me estoy levantando! -dijo Po dándose cuenta del castigo que podría recibir y se puso de pié de inmediato.

-para poder dar buenos golpes con las manos debes tener unas manos muy fuertes, flexibles y veloces. Ahora yo voy a lanzarte estas pelotas de tela y tu debes por lo menos tocarlas -le dijo Shifu y preparó dos baldes llenos de pelotas de tela -¿estás listo? -le preguntó.

Po se puso en posición de arquero de fútbol -estoy listo Maestro -respondió después.

Y el Maestro Shifu empezó a tirarle con las pelotas y como pudo Po intentó tocarlas al menos.

Cuando las pelotas de ambos baldes se terminaron Po apoyó ambas palmas en las rodillas intentando descansar.

-ahora quiero que recojas todas las pelotas del piso y las pongas al los baldes, quiero que lo hagas rápido, mueve esos pies y manos. ¡adelante! -le ordenó Shifu.

-pero yo no fuí el que tiró las pelotas al piso... ¡AAAUUCHH! -decía Po para después ser interrumpido por un bastonazo.

-es parte de tu entrenamiento, recógelas -ordenó Shifu.

-ah claro, está bien Maestro -dijo Po y con la velocidad que pudo alzaba las pelotas y las ponía en los baldes.

-bien, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido -le decía Shifu mientras lo impulsaba con uno que otro bastonazo.

Luego de recoger todas las pelotas.

-muy bien, para dar las patadas también necesitas tener los pies fuertes, flexibles y veloces. Párate aquí -le dijo Shifu llevándolo a un lado del patio -quiero que vayas corriendo hasta el otro extremo y regreses de nuevo hasta aquí, estaré junto a tí por si necesitas impulso -dijo al final.

Po aún jadeando respondió como pudo.

-empieza -le ordenó Shifu.

Po hizo lo que le ordenó, pero para la siguiente ida ya lo hacía lento y jadeando aún más. El Maestro Shifu tuvo que darle "impulso" para que siga corriendo.

Y así, Shifu hizo hacer al Pobre Po todo tipo de ejercicios de velocidad con los brazos, los piés y el abdomen.

Al concluir el entrenamiento los 5 y Po estaban formados en el patio esperando órdenes.

-estudiantes, lo han hecho bien como todos los días. Pueden descansar y luego ir a almorzar -dijo Shifu y se retiró.

Luego de su descanso mientras almorzaban en la cocina.

-hoy fué cansador, ¿verdad Po? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-si Maestro Mono. Fué cansador más porque tuve que hacerlo rápido porque Shifu no paraba de impulsarme.

-jajaja los "impulsos" nadie se ha salvado de eso Po, ¿verdad chicos? -preguntó el Maestro Mantis. Todos miraron al Maestro Mantis y afirmaron en silencio con la cabeza.

Luego del almuerzo todos fueron a descansar hasta el próximo entrenamiento. Le había tocado hacer la limpieza de la cocina al Maestro Mantis y el Maestro Mono lo estaba ayudando, el Maestro Mantis también lo ayudaba cuando le tocaba al Maestro Mono, eran muy buenos amigos y siempre se ayudaban.

A Po en pleno descanso le dió ganas de comer y decidió salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina. Cuando llegó a la cocina... ¡PLASH!, a Po le llegó algo en el rostro, los Maestros Mono y Mantis jugaba tirándose las sobras del almuerzo, en vez de limpiar la cocina la estaban ensuciando más.

-¡Po es mi escudo! -gritó el Maestro Mantis poniéndose detrás de él.

Inmediatamente el Maestro Mono le lanzó una ráfaga de comida a Po.

-¡oiga! -dijo Po limpiándose lo que le llegó al rostro y ¡PLASH! otra porción le llegó al pecho -¿¡a sí!? -dijo después sonriendo y buscando algo con qué cubrirse y se metió a la guerra de comida.

-oigan chicos... ¡PLASH! -la Maestra Víbora quien venía a decir algo fué interrumpida pero no porque le había llegado comida al rostro, sino porque ántes de que le llegara en el rostro el Maestro Grulla quien apareció como un fantasma había metido su ala para evitar que le llegara.

-hola Víbora, casi te ll... ¡PLASH! -el Maestro Grulla fué interrumpido por que le llegó sobras de comida al pecho -¡me las pagarán! -dijo metiéndose a la guerra de comida, la Maestra Víbora también se metió a la pelea solo por ayudar al Maestro Grulla.

Y así pasaron un par de minutos, los Maestros y Po se reían y divertían jugando como niños. En una de esas Po lanzó un trozo de comida y ¡PLASH! le llegó a alguien más en el rostro, no al Maestro Mono, ni al Maestro Grulla ni a ninguno de los que estaban en la cocina sino a alguien que venía entrando... todos de golpe se quedaron callados inmóviles y asustados al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta limpiándose la sobra de comida que le llegó al rostro era la Maestra Tigresa.

En el patio estaba Shifu caminando cuando vió salir de la cocina a Po y los a Maestros corriendo despavoridos, siendo perseguidos por la Maestra Tigresa... y estaba Furiosa. Los Maestros se tropezaron y rodando fueron a parar delante de Shifu.

-lo siento, olvidé decirles que vine a la cocina para decirles que Shifu los estaba buscando -dijo la Maestra Víbora recuperándose de la caída.

-mandé a Víbora para buscarlos y como no los encontraba tuve que pedírselo a Tigresa... y al parecer ella los encontró y por lo que me doy cuenta estában jugando con la comida... otra vez. Los buscaba para decirles que hoy tengo una reunión importante y que tengan la tarde libre pero como estaban jugando otra vez con la comida entrenarán igual y Tigresa estará a cargo de ese entrenamiento -decía Shifu y al decir la última parte todos miraron asustados a la Maestra Tigresa, ella estaba limpiándose la comida que le quedaba en el rostro, sonreía maléficamente y les decía con la mirada: ahora verán.

-parto de inmediato, nos veremos después, Mantis termina de limpiar la cocina ahora. Tigresa el entrenamiento de la tarde lo dejo en tus manos -dijo Shifu. La Maestra Tigresa le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Maestro puedo acompañarlo? -preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-no -dijo Shifu cortantemente.

-¡por favor Maestro!, ¡no nos deje aquí con ella! -decía desesperadamente el Maestro Mono.

El Maestro Shifu ignorándolo salió del palacio y partió a su reunión.

-nos veremos en la hora de entrenamiento -dijo la Maestra Tigresa y se fue a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del descanso.

Luego del descanso todos estaban formados esperando las órdenes de Tigresa.

-vamos a calentar un poco... a correr -les dijo la Maestra Tigresa, todos empezaron a correr por el patio y ella estaba detrás de ellos para darles "impulso".

Luego de un par de minutos corriendo Po ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Tigresa, Po va a desmayarse, bájale el ritmo -dijo el Maestro Mantis mientras corrían. La Maestra Tigresa viendo a Po en esas condiciones decidió bajar el ritmo, además que era nuevo y no podría soportar un entrenamiento tan exigido.

-gracias Po -agradecieron todos mentalmente al ver que la Maestra les bajó el ritmo.

Luego del calentamiento les mandó a hacer el circuito de obstáculos. Se acercó a Po que estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, recuperándose del calentamiento.

-Po levántate. Voy a enseñarte la base de algunas técnicas -le dijo seria y cortante la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡si Maestra Tigresa! -dijo Po asustado al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando y olvidando el cansancio se puso de pie de inmediato.

-párate así, imita mi posición Po -dijo la Maestra poniéndose en alguna posición de guardia.

Po la imitó lo más que pudo. La Maestra se le acercó y con pequeños empujones acomodó los pies y los brazos de Po correctamente. Se encontraba con ambos pies separados, rodillas flexionadas y los puños al costado del abdomen.

-golpea hacia el frente con tu mano derecha -le ordenó la Maestra.

-¡IIIAAAA! -dijo Po al lanzar el golpe y sonreía muy emocionado.

La Maestra le dió un golpe en su costado derecho del abdomen.

-¡auchh! - se quejó Po agarrándose la parte golpeada.

-después de golpear, tu brazo debe regresar inmediatamente. Golpea de nuevo -le dijo la Maestra.

Si Maestra Tigresa, ¡IIIAAA! -golpeó Po - ¡auchh! -se volvió a quejar.

-debes regresar la mano con más rapidez... concéntrate. Hazlo de nuevo -le dijo la Maestra.

-...¡IIIAAA! -dijo Po y sintió un golpe en el brazo derecho. Había logrado regresar la mano y bloquear el golpe -¡Maestra Tigresa lo logré, ¿¡lo hice bien verdad!? -dijo Po muy feliz.

-bien ahora con ambas manos -le dijo ella.

Así Po golpeaba con una mano y la regresaba mientras la Maestra Tigresa le daba leves golpes para que se cubra. Po tuvo que recibir golpes en ambos laterales del abdomen porque acostumbrarse a coordinar para golpear con una mano y cubrirse con la otra no es fácil.

-ahora Po las patadas. Las patadas son los golpes más poderoso y eficientes que puedes dar y por eso necesitas una mayor concentración y un mayor esfuerzo, presta atención -le dijo la Maestra, se puso en guardia, levantó la rodilla derecha y desdobló la misma dando una patada frontal al aire luego dobló nuevamente la rodilla y bajó el pié a su posición inicial. Luego la Maestra Tigresa daba ahora la patada lateral; levantó la rodilla y la desdobló dando una patada lateral al aire, luego la dobló nuevamente y bajó el pié a su posicion inicial. Hizo lo mismo con la patada con giro, la patada con plancha, la patada hacia atrás, etc.

-¿estás poniendo atención Po? -preguntó ella haciendo una pausa para preguntárselo.

-... si... Maestra Tigresa... -logró decir Po mientras veía hipnotizado.

-presta más atención ahora Po, lo haré todo con naturalidad -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa y luego dio las mismas patadas pero esta ves las dio con velocidad, como si enserio le estuviera pateando a un enemigo. Po estaba hipnotizado ante tanta majestuosidad que presenciaba.

-bien. Ahora tu Po, ya viste que todas las patadas tienen algo en común. Ponte en la posición de antes y lanza la patada frontal más alta que puedas -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa.

Po se puso en posición y lanzó su patada.

¡IIIAA...¡OOOUUU! -Po lanzaba la patada, pero al no hacerla correctamente perdió el equilibrio cayó al suelo. Se levantó de inmediato y se puso en posición e intentó hacerla de nuevo.

-espera -le interrumpió la Maestra -debes estar concentrado en tu peso, al levantar la rodilla y lanzar la patada tu cuerpo debe permanecer bajo tu pié de apoyo y así evitar que caigas -le decía la Maestra al mismo tiempo en que realizaba la patada lentamente junto a su explicación.

-si Maestra Tigresa -respondió Po. Y siguiendo las indicaciones de la Maestra logró realizar lenta pero correctamente la patada.

-no dije que bajaran el ritmo -les dijo a los demás Maestros que estaban en el circuito quienes al oirla aceleraron inmediatamente el ritmo del entrenamiento.

Patada lateral, patada frontal, la Maestra Tigresa le hacía hacer todo tipo de patadas simples a Po, el daba su mejor esfuerzo para efectuarlas bien pero casi todas las hacía incorrectamente como todo principiante. La Maeatra con pequeños empujones le ayudaba a tener la postura correcta mientras pateaba y mientras regresaba a su guardia

Luego de un buen rato entrenando la Maestra Tigresa llamó la atención de todos.

-bien es hora del ejercicio de enfriamiento -les dijo la Maestra Tigresa. Todos salieron al patio y se prepararon.

-ahora -dijo la Maestra Tigresa y les empezó a tirar cosas y a correr detrás de ellos, y todos corrieron por todas partes esquivando y bloqueando los objetos; era más o menos un ejercicio de reflejos y velocidad.

-¡cuidado! -le gritó el Maestro Grulla a Po.

-¡aaaahhhh! - gritó Po al darse cuenta que se avecinaba un objeto y se agachó instintivamente para poder evitarlo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos estaban jadeando y Po estaba peor, tendido en el suelo.

-¿¡amigo, estás bien!? -le preguntaba el Maestro Mono -Tigresa lo mataste -le decía algo dramático el Maestro Mono.

-el está bien. Mira sigue respirando -dijo cortante la Maestra. Po poco a poco se recuperó y pudo ponerse de pié.

Durante la cena todos hablaban de lo duro que fué el entrenamiento.

-el entrenamiento solo fué lo que me ordenó Shifu... lo de la "guerra de comida" aún me la deben -dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

-no es justo Tigresa ya te vengaste en el entrenamiento -se quejó el Maestro Mantis.

-no. No lo hice, aún me la deben -respondió cortante.

-¿y, como es que nos lo cobrarás? -preguntó el Maestro Grulla.

-ya verán... -dijo la Maestra.

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a dormir. La Maestra Tigresa estaba aún meditando en el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-imagino que el entrenamiento fue normal sin ningún tipo de novedad -una voz tranquila interrumpió la meditación de la Maestra quien abrió los ojos y sin mirar ya se dió cuenta de quién se trataba.

-si Maestro. El entrenamiento fue con normalidad -respondió tranquila la Maestra.

-bien, gracias por entrenarlos por mí, buenas noches... hija mía por favor duerme temprano -dijo Shifu y se fue.

-gracias padre. Buenas noches -le dijo ella ántes de que se vaya. Cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en su meditación. Un momento después sintió que alguien se acercaba por enfrente de ella, mas ella no se alarmó porque los pasos no se escuchaban sospechosos y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Maestra Tigresa? -la llamó el dueño de los pasos acercándose. La Maestra Tigresa abrió los ojos para poder verlo.

-Buenas noches... Maestra Tigresa... por favor perdóneme por interrumpir su meditación... -se esforzaba por hablar y fué interrumpido.

-No, no hay problema Po no te preocupes -le dijo ella.

-también... vine a agradecerle... muchas gracias por entrenarnos hoy... gracias por enseñarme a dar golpes -decía Po haciéndole una reverencia.

-no tienes que agradecerlo Po -dijo ella seria y tranquila.

-...y Ud... dijo que aún iba a vengarse... por lo de la guerra de comida... - dijo Po mirando al suelo, hacía un esfuerzo por hablar.

-ah... eso, pues Mono y Mantis merecen un pequeño escarmiento por empezar todo... -hablaba la Maestra y fue interrumpida.

-Maestra Tigresa... fui yo quién le arrojó comida a su rostro... por favor perdóneme... -decía Po mirando al suelo y se agarraba nerviosamente las manos -...por favor no castigue a los Maestros por mi culpa... no le quería dar a Ud... perdón -hacía un esfuerzo por hablar y fue interrumpido.

-Po... ya no importa, por favor olvídalo -le dijo la Maestra.

-... buenas noches Maestra Tigresa, ahora la dejo continuar con su meditación... hasta luego... buenas noches... que descanse Maestra Tigresa -dijo Po, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Adiós Po -respondió ella y continuó con su meditación.

En las afueras del Valle en la cima de una montaña alta la oscuridad de la noche permitía contemplar solo la silueta de alguien que observaba el valle con una especie de catalejos. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño no se podía saber de que especie era, estaba todo cubierto y encapuchado.

-solo un poco más... y veremos... -dijo para sí mismo el extraño sujeto.

 **Ese fue el 3er Capítulo de El gran ladrón, recuerden que todos sus reviews y MP de sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, insultos, etc son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, hasta luego cuídense mucho todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

¿Cómo están? Espero que se hayan cuidado mucho y si la está pasando mal por algo ¡ánimo que la solución siempre está en sus manos!...

Este es el 4to capítulo de El gran ladrón. Para verlo solo deposite un billete de un dólar en la ranura de abajo... no es broma, perdón. Por favor vayamos con la historia...

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks** **.**

Cap 4

El gran Maestro

Aún estaba oscuro pero el sol empezaba a dar indicios de asomarse en el Valle de la Paz. El gong aún no sonaba.

-¿seguro que será buena idea? -le preguntaba en susurros el Maestro Mantis al Maestro Mono.

-¿tienes un mejor plan?, necesitamos hacerlo, a no ser que quieras ser castigado -respondió el Maestro Mono y el Maestro Mantis ya no dijo nada. Ambos Maestros planeaban entrar a la habitación de Po para despetarlo y así Shifu no los castigue a todos por quedarse dormido.

-a la cuenta de 3, 1... 2... 3 -dijo el Maestro Mono y abrieron sigilosos la puerta para que no hagan ruido. Estando adentro. Po estaba acostado sobre un costado con vista hacia ellos. El Maestro Mantis saltó a la cama de Po y empezó a hablarle mientras lo movía, el Maestro Mono aún estaba en la puerta cerrándola con cuidado.

-pssst!, amigo despierta -le decía el Maestro Mantis mientras lo movía... Po solo emitió un sonido de molestia y se volteó hacia el Maestro Mantis aplastándolo.

-¡MMMMNNNUUU!, ¡MMMMNNNUUU!, ¡MMMMM! -el Maestro Mantis llamaba a esforzados gritos ahogados a su amigo, el Maestro Mono se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras se reía.

-muévete amigo -el Maestro Mono levantó a Po para que pueda salir su amigo y salió de un salto.

-no estába preparado para eso, creí que iba a morir -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-amigo... amigo despierta -el Maestro Mono intentando despertarlo y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-mmmm -decía inconciente Po, después abrió los ojos.

-¿Maestro Mono... Maestro Mantis? ...¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó apenas Po. Y se sentó en la cama.

-perdón amigo, pero teníamos que despertarte y así no seamos castigados. Levántate que ya va a sonar el gong -le dijo el Maestro Mono.

-si, también lo siento Po y casi me mataste hace rato, me aplastaste -le dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-perdón Maestro Mantis -dijo Po.

-no te preocupes de eso ahora. Vamos levántate y alístate para cuando suene el gong. Nosotros nos vamos y por favor no le digas a nadie de esto -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-si Maestro... y gracias por despertarme -dijo Po y ambos Maestros se fuero a sus habitaciones.

Luego dentro de unos minutos sonó el gong...

-¡buenos días Maestro! -saludaron.

-buenos días estudiantes... a desayunar todos y traten de sorprenderme en el entrenamiento, así no serán castigados -repondió al saludo y les aconsejó Shifu.

-¡diablos! -pensaron los Maestros Mono y Mantis dándose cuenta de que Po no había salido a dar el saludo.

-creo que despertaré a Po -dijo el Maestro Mono.

-te ayudo -dijo el Maestro Mantis. Y los demás se encaminaron a la cocina.

En el cuarto de Po.

-vamos amigo ¿como es posible que te hayas vuelto a dormir? -dijo el Maestro Mantis mientras lo movía, esta vez cautelosamente. Po estaba boca arriba y dormido.

-nnnn ¿Maestros?... ¿ya sonó el gong?... -preguntó Po despertándose nuevamente.

-¿pues que crees?, Shifu debe estar pensando en como castigarnos ahora. Creí que no volverías a dormirte ¡jumm! -le dijo el Maestro Mantis fingiendo estar molesto.

-perdón Maestros... -decía Po y fué interrumpido.

-no te sientas así, además aún podemos hacer que cancele ese castigo Po -lo tranquilizó el Maestro Mono.

-si jajaja. Bien levántate Po que el desayuno ya está listo y... -decía y fué interrumpido el Maestro Mantis.

-¡si, vamos a desayunar! -dijo Po enérgico y se levantó rápido de la cama y se paró en la puerta -¿que esperan Maestros?, vayamos a desayunar yá que el desayuno puede estar acabándose -les dijo Po.

-si vamos -dijeron riéndo los Maestros y se encinaron a desayunar.

Luego del desayuno cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento todos estaban ya calentando e impulsando a Po para que siga adelante.

Entrenamiento de velocidad le hizo hacer Shifu a Po y lo ayudaba con "impulsos".

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Po como siempre estaba tirado en el piso respirando forzadamente para recuperarse. Cuando se recuperó todos estaban formados esperando las órdenes de Shifu.

-lo han hecho bién estudiantes pero pensaré hasta la tarde para ver si debo castigarlos o nó. Ahora descansen, nos veremos luego.

Un almuerzo lleno de charlas y bromas.

Luego del almuerzo y el descanso llegó el segundo entrenamiento.

Luego de calentar los Maestros hacían la rutina del circuito de obstáculos. Po estaba con Shifu.

-¿que es lo que hiciste ayer Po? -le preguntó Shifu.

-ayer... ¡si ayer!, ¡la Maestra Tigresa me enseño a dar puñetazos y patadas! -respondió Po entusiasmado recordando lo que le enseño la Maestra Tigresa.

-muéstramelo, tod... -fué interrumpido Shifu por un muy emicionado Po.

-¡claro Maestro!... -dijo Po y se acomodó como recordaba- ¡IIIAAA! -Po lanzó un puñetazo con la mano derecha y luego recibió un baatonazo... en la mano derecha demostrando asi que logró regresar la mano a su posición inicial y que aprendió bien -¿¡lo hice bien Maestro!?, ¿¡si me enseño bien la Maestra Tigresa, verdad!? -preguntó emocionado Po.

-claro Po, lo hiciste bien. Ahora sigue golpeando con ambas manos esta vez -le dijo Shifu -no sé si Tigresa supo cómo hacer entender bien a este panda o si el panda es quien enserio quiere apender Kung Fu y tomó mucha atención -pensó Shifu mientras veía a Po dar los golpes al aire. Luedo de los puñetazos le ordenó dar las patadas y Po las hizo lo mejor que pudo. Aunque Shifu le daba de rato en rato pequeños empujones para que pueda tener una postura correcta al patear, pensó que también debió haber tomado mucha atención al aprender las patadas.

Luego del entrenamiento. Todos formados frente a Shifu.

-debido al esfuerzo que volvieron a mostrar TODOS he decidido no castigarlos. Es todo, pueden ir a limpiarse y luego a cenar -dijo Shifu y se fue.

-¡si que bien! -dijeron los Maestros Mono y Mantis muy contentos.

Luego de la cena Po caminaba por el patio. Ya estaba de noche.

-Po -lo llamó el mensajero.

-¿si? -respondió Po.

-necesito tu ayuda. Por favor entrégale este mensaje a Shifu, yo no podré hacerlo por que tengo que bajar al Valle para entregar dinero a una tienda y tengo que hacerlo de inmediato porque ya es de noche y podría cerrar la tienda antes de que llegue. ¿si podrás ayudarme, verdad Po? -le dijo y preguntó el mensajero Zeng mientras le entregaba el pregamino.

-claro no se preocupe, lo haré -respondió Po y corrió para buscar a Shifu.

Shifu se encontraba en la Gruta del dragón (supongo que así se llama la sala en donde estaba el Rollo del dragón), estaba meditando, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre su bastón. Po entró y levantó la voz para buscarlo.

-MAESTROOO TENGO QUE ENTR... - se calló al ver a Shifu en la pocisión mencionada anteriormente -WWOOOO ¿como es que logra hacer eso Maestro? -preguntó repentinamente Po.

Shifu bajó lentamente hasta el suelo.

-¿me buscanbas Po?

-Maestro... ¿cómo es que Ud. Puede hacer?... ¿puede estar sin caerse sobre su bastón? -preguntó Po.

-primero a lo importante Po: ¿para qué estabas buscándome? -preguntó Shifu.

-cierto; el mensajero me dijo que le entregara este mensaje, aquí tiene -le respondió Po entregándole el mensaje.

Shifu abrió el pergamino, lo leyó y después de terminar lo enrolló y lo guardó -nos convocan a otra reuniòn -dijo serio.

-¿va a dejar a la Maestra Tigresa a cargo de nuevo? -preguntó Po con una sonrisa que Shifu no vió.

-supongo que no... ya veré que hacer -le respondió Shifu.

Po poco a poco borró la sonrisa de su rostro- y Maestro lo de quedarse sobre el bastón ¿cómo lo hizo?... ó ¿es el bastón?, ¿podría conseguirme un bastón así para mí también? Ó qui... -preguntaba Po y fué interrumpido.

-suficientes preguntas Po -interrumpió Shifu -este bastón le perteneció al Maestro Oogway -dijo con una expresión triste señalando a una pared en donde estaba el retrato del Maestro Oogway del cual Po no se había dado cuena.

-el... el... el legendario Maestro Oogway... el es... es... el Padre del Kung Fu... -decía Po mientras se acercaba a la pintura y la emoción no lo dejaba hablar bien -¿Maestro Ud. Lo conoció? -le preguntó

-si Po... el fué mi Maestro -respondió Shifu con nostalgia.

-¿y cómo fue?, ¿tenía poderes?, ¿podía volar?... ¿me podría contar su historia?... por favor -pidió Po.

-claro Po... hace mucho tiempo... -empezó a contarle Shifu.

 **La historia que le cuenta Shifu a Po:**

En un armonioso atardecer una tortuga caminaba por la orilla de un estanque que ahora se le conoce como el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, al encontrar un lugar que al parecer era cómodo se sentó en pocisión de meditación y cerró los ojos por largo tiempo cuando los abrió no se le notó ninguna expresión de satisfacción, se levantó y se fue.

Al diá siguiente hizo lo mismo pero tampoco se le notó satisfacción. Hizo eso mucho tiempo hasta que un día al parecer fue diferente...

Mientras estaba en pocisión de loto y tenía lo ojos cerrados podía escuchar el inaudible sonido que provocaba el viento al rosar el agua del estanque... podía sentir el movimiento de la tierra... podía sentir el innotable crecimiento de la vegetación a su alrededor... podía sentir fluír cada gota de su sangre en cada vena de su cuerpo... se sentía muy tranquilo y sentía el universo en armonía a su alrededor... había logrado lo que quería. Tiempo después logró adaptar esa habilidad a sus movimientos corporales y así es como esa tortuga llamada Oogway dió nacimiento al Kung Fu

El Maestro Oogwey viajó por toda China enseñando su habilidad a aquellos que se lo merecían y tenían la voluntad de aprender. También participó de numerosas guerras defendiendo China de los reinos hostiles e invasores. El solo pudo acabar con numerosos ejércitos usando el Kung Fu que había inventado, al correr la noticia por todo el mundo ya ningún reino se atrevió a atacar China debido a la temible reputación que tenía.

Luego de sus viajes regresó al Valle de la paz para levantar el Palacio de jade y en la Gruta del dragón colocó en la boca de un dragón hecho de oro El rollo del dragón, del cual se dice que contiene todo el conocimiento que el Maestro Oogwey poseía y solo podría ser entregado a una sola persona; a aquella persona de corazón puro. Durante una puesta de sol mientras el Maestro Oogway meditaba logró percibir un sentimiento de tristeza, miedo y preocupasión. No emanaba de ninguna parte del Palacio. Cuando el portón principal del Palacio se abrió el Maestro Oogway vió a un niño que estaba llorando.

-¿que pasa muchacho? -le preguntó el Maestro.

-papá me dijo que lo espere aquí hasta que vuelva, pero aún no ha regresado -dijo el muchacho y lloró aún más.

-cálmate muchacho. Mi nombre es Oogway, ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó el Maestro.

El muchacho dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas -me llamo Xia -le respondió (con Xia me refiero a Shifu, si desean saber la razón por favor esperen hasta el final del capítulo. Gracias)

Al escuchar su nombre el Maestro Oogway miró hacia el ocaso y sonrió -vaya que agradable coincidencia. Ya está oscureciendo, si quieres puedes esperar a tu padre aquí adentro -le dijo el Maestro Oogway invitándolo a pasar con una mirada tranquila que transmitía confianza.

Xia no lo pensó y entró al Palacio y ahí esperó a que su padre regresara...

El padre del muchacho jamás había regresado, el Maestro Oogway le enseñó Kung Fu y le dejó vivir en el Palacio de jade.

Xia ya se había convertido en adulto y un Maestro en el Kung Fu, Maestro Xia. Cuando una tarde caminaba por el patio del Palacio de jade escuchó un sonido que provenía de afuera del Palacio, cuando abrió la puerta se dió cuenta de que el extraño sonido era el llanto de un bebé leopardo de las nieves en una canasta y envuelto en mantas.

-mira que sorpresa -dijo el Maestro Oogway quien aparceió repentinamente junto a él sorprendiéndolo. El Maestro Xia lo levantó y lo metió al palacio.

Luego cuando ya el sol se estaba metiendo el Maestro Xia estaba por salir del palacio; pretendía llevar al bebé a la comisaría del Valle para que los guardias lo lleven a un centro de acogida.

-¿vas a dejarlo a su suerte? -le dijo el Maestro Oogway y le hizo detenerse a fuera de la puerta.

-Maestro. Si, voy a entregárselo a ellos, lo cuidarán mejor.

El Maestro Oogway vió hacia el ocaso y sonrió -mira, que hermosa puesta de sol. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente ya tomaste una decisión? -le dijo y preguntó el Maestro Oogway -te estaré esperando en la cocina -dijo finalmente y se fue.

Una media hora después de que el Maestro Oogway estuviese sentado, cenando en la cocina vió entrar al Maestro Xia... con el bebé entre sus brasos. El Maestro Oogway sonrió satisfecho.

-va quedarse conmigo Maestro -dijo sonriendo el Maestro Xia.

Con el pasar del tiempo el Maestro Oogway vio como el Maestro Xia le daba el amor, atención y todo el cariño paternal al pequeño leopardo de las nieves al cual lo había nombrado Tai lung y también lo estaba entrenando en el Kung Fu. El Maestro Oogway también sintió como si estuviese viendo como él encontró, crió y entrenó al Maestro Xia... pero fué triste para el ver que entre el Maestro Xia y Tai lung estaba siendo diferente.

Una tarde cuando Tai lung ya estaba hecho un Maestro se presentó con el Maestro Xia, su padre adoptivo ante el Maestro Oogway en al Gruta del dragón.

-Maestro mi hijo Tai lung está listo para recibir el rollo -dijo orgulloso el Maestro Xia.

El Maestro Oogway cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos cambió su cara serena por una de decepsión y tristeza. Solo se reusó negando con la cabeza.

Tai lung sorprendido miró con un rostro de fastidio a su Maestro y padre adoptivo como diciéndole con la mirada que haga algo.

-lo siento, el ha tomado una decisión y s... -le decía el Maestro Xia a Tai lung pero se calló porque Tai lung corrió a cuatro patas enfurecido hacia el Valle, no sabía que hacer fue demasiado para él y se dejó controlar por el mal que vio el Maestro Oogway dentro de él y destrozó el todo el Valle.

Cuando intentó tomar el rollo del dragón a la fuerza fué detenido por el Maestro Oogway.

-¡hazte a un lado anciano! -le gritó Tai lung enfurecido.

El Maestro Oogway no le respondió, solo se puso en pocisión de pelea.

Tai lung corrió hacia él y empezó una gran batalla. El Maestro Xia miraba mudo aquel combate.

El Maestro Oogway en un intento logró cedar y paralizar a Tai lung dando fin al combate... pero después cuando el Maestro Xia se acercaba a ellos el Maestro Oogway cayó de rodillas y luego se tendió en el suelo.

-¡Maestro! -gritó cuando se acercó el Maestro Xia con los ojos cristalizados.

-recuerdo el día en el que te encontré, recuerdo verte crecer y hacerte un gran Maestro... -le decía el Maestro Oogway- también debió haber sido lo mismo entre tú y Tai lung pero algo salió mal en él. Ahora tu quédate con el Palacio recuerdo que te encontré durante una puesta de sol... mira el sol ya se oculta en las montañas... que hermosa puesta de sol -le decía el Maestro Oogway viendo al horizonte, donde se ponía el sol- eres el Maestro ahora, haz entrega del rollo del dragón a quién se lo merezca -dijo Oogway.

-Maestro... por favor no me deje... -dijo llorando el Maestro Xia.

-no te pongas triste, recuérdame siempre y déjame vivir dentro de tu memoria... hasta pronto hijo mio te quiero mu... -sin dejarlo terminar la última parte los ojos del legendario Guerrero, Maestro y padre del Kung Fu Oogway se apagaron para siempre...

 **Fin del la historia que le cuenta Shifu a Po.**

-el Maestro Oogway me a... -decía Shifu mirando al suelo pero se calló al ver que una gota cayó al suelo, miró a Po y estaba llorando.

-perdón Maestro... enserio es triste lo que me ha contado... me hubiera gustado conocerlo -dijo Po secándose las lágrimas.

-el vive siempre en nuestros corazones Po, no te sientas triste -le decía Shifu -ya vamonos a dormir Po -dijo después.

Cuando Po entraba a la zona de las habitaciones, ya estaban todas sin luz. Po entró a su habitación y estuvo triste hasta quedar dormido.

 **Ese fué el capítulo 4 de El gran ladrón espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y con lo de Xia pues con lo poco que logré investigar, Shifu se traduce como: Padre, padre adoptivo o como maestro (creo que hay más traducciones, perdón no las recuerdo ni estoy seguro) Decir 'Maestro Shifu' sería como decir: Maestro padre, Maestro padre adoptivo y como Maestro Maestro. Perdón pero para mí ninguno de esos tiene sentido, es por eso que empecé a decirle solo Shifu o Maestro y también le puse el nombre Xia en la historia que se cuenta.**

 **Xia significa resplandor de la puesta del sol ó resplandor del amanecer.**

 **Como siempre todo MP y review es bienvenido. Gracias por leer la historia, hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Traje el capítulo 5 de El grán ladrón... ya tenía listo este capítulo y el capítulo 6. Quise mover la carpeta en donde estaban los archivos de todos los capítulos subidos y por subir, a otra carpeta y en vez de hacer: "marcar" "mover" "seleccionar carpeta" "mover aquí" sin darme cuenta hice: "marcar" "eliminar" "SI NO" "SI"... lamentablemente eliminé sin darme cuenta todo, incluyendo los capítulos ya terminados.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Capítulo 5

El buen cocinero

Otra mañana como cualquiera en el Valle de la paz, aún no sonaba el gong.

-¡pssst! amigo, despierta -le decía el Maestro Mono a Po que poco a poco estaba despertando.

-mmm... ¿Maestros?... ¿me quedé dormido otra vez?... perdón -dijo Po aún con ganas de dormir.

-no Po, aún no sonó el gong. Esta vez vamos a asegurarnos de que no te vuelvas a dormir -le dijo el Maestro Mantis. Y ambos Maestros hicieron que Po se ponga de pié... Po se durmió estando parado, se mesió un momento y estuvo a punto de caer pero los Maestros lo sujetaron antes de que golpeara el suelo y despierte a todo el mundo.

-vamos amigo levántate... uy que pesado eres -dijo el Maestro Mono mientras lo sujetaba.

El Maestro Mantis se subió sobre él y tocándole el rostro hizo que Po despertara de nuevo.

-mmm... Maestros... perdón por aplastarlos -les dijo Po mientras volvía a ponerse de pié.

-no te vuelvas a dormir Po. Te advierto que si lo haces me comeré la mitad de tus comidas por una semana -le amenazó el Maestro Mono.

-¡no, eso no, por favor Maestros! - suplicó Po y las ganas de dormir se le fueron por completo.

-si no quieres eso, entonces no te duermas Po -le dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-si Maestros ya no me voy a dormir -les aseguró Po.

-bien, entonces ya nos vamos y no le digas a nadie de esto -dijeron y se fueron en silencio los Maestros.

Minutos después sonó el gong.

-¡buenos días Maestro! - saludaron.

-buenos días estudiantes, buenos días Po -respondió Shifu.

Los Maestros Mono y Mantis se miraron contentos porque Po ya no se volvió a dormir.

-estudiantes me convocaron a otra reunión y debo asistir ahora, entonces... -decía Shifu y fué interrunpido.

-¿¡va a dejar a Tigresa a cargo del entrenamiento otra vez!? -interrumpió el Maestro Mono- ¡por favor Maestro no lo haga, prometo portarme bién! -suplicaba el Maestro Mono.

-¡cálmate Mono! -le ordenó Shifu- hoy tendrán el día libre pero ya saben que la hora de dormir y de llegada al Palacio si es que salen se respeta. Estén atentos ante cualquier emergencia. Parto ya, disfruten su descanso -dijo después sereno y se fué.

Luego todos estaban desayunando y hablando en la cocina.

-¿que harán hoy Uds.? -preguntaba el Maestro Mantis- Mono y yo bajaremos al Valle -dijo después.

-Po tu de seguro no conoces bien el Valle, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono -¿que te parece si nos acompañas? Así te hacemos conocer el Valle -dijo después.

-si Maestro Mono los acompaño -le respondió Po.

-genial, ¿Grulla vienes con nosotros? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-claro los acompaño. ¿Víbora nos acompañas? -respondió el Maestro Grulla y preguntó.

-si, por supuesto Grulla los acompañaré -respondió sonriendo la Maestra Víbora por que si los acompañaba podría vigilar a los Maestros Mono y Mantis para que no vayan meterse en problemas a causa de sus bromas y también le fasinó la idea de estar junto al Maestro Grulla.

-Tigresa, ¿tu que harás?, ¿quieres acompañarnos? -le preguntó después la Maestra Víbora.

-no, lo siento. Me quedaré en el Palacio pero tal vez baje al Valle más después -respondió serena la Maestra Tigresa.

Después del desayuno los 4 Maestros y Po estaban en la puerta del Palacio.

-bien ya le dije a Tigresa que nos vamos así que en marcha -dijo la Maestra Víbora y todos bajaron las escaleras rumbo al Valle. Al llegar al final de las escaleras decidieron ir al centro del Valle para empezar el recorrido desde ahí.

Pasaron por muchos lugares y diferentes puestos de venta, cuando pasaron por puestos de comida Po no podía ocultar en la mirada las ganas que le venían de probar cada comida, pero al darse cuenta de eso los Maestros como buenos amigos compraban comida para ellos y para Po.

Luego pasaban por puestos de venta de flores.

-voy a comprar algunas para adornar mi habitación -dijo la Maestra Vílbora acercándose a uno de los puestos. El Maestro Grulla también se acercó al puesto para ayudarla.

-mira Víbora ¿que te parecen estas? -le preguntó el Maestro Grulla levantando un pequeño ramo.

-sí Grulla están muy bonitas, llevaré un ramo de esas -le respondió la Maestra.

Luego al continuar su camino encontraron una carreta con juguetes a la venta, Po se acercó, tomó una pequeña carretita y figuras de acción.

-¡miren Maestros son Uds! -les dijo Po mostrándoles las figuras de acción.

-¡ALTO AHÍ VILLANOS! ¡IIIIA! ¡TOMEN MALVADOS! ¡HHHAA!-decía Po mientras jugaba con las figuras de acción haciendo como que detenían la carretita de bandidos.

Ver jugar a Po como un niño le pareció muy tierno a la Maestra Víbora.

-aaawww que tierno -dijo después la Maestra.

A los demás Maestros les pareció muy divertido.

Luego después de caminar un poco se toparon con una carreta de juegos pirotécnicos a la venta...

-¡A TODAS LAS UNIDADES SE LES ADVIERTE DE UN POSIBLE ATAQUE DE BROMAS PESADAS. ESTÉN ATENTOS REPITO ESTÉN ATENTOS! -sonó dramáticamente en la cabeza de la Maestra Víbora pues vio que los Maestros Mono y Mantis se acercaban a la carreta para comprar algo.

-... chicos por favor no compren eso... -les dijo la Maestra Víbora

-nah. relájate Víbora solo compraremos un poco -le dijeron los Maestros Mono y Mantis.

Luego de comprar "un poco" le decian a Po que haga estallar el primero.

-no estoy seguro Maestros yo... -se negaba Po.

-vamos Po, es solo un pequeño petardo anímate -insistía el Maestro Mantis.

-chicos no lo obliguen si no quiere. Y guarden eso -les dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-vamos, si te animas ¿verdad?. No te preocupes nosotros de ayadaremos -le decía y logró convencerlo el Maestro Mono.

Los dos Maestros y Po prepararon un petardo.

-¡esta encendido Po, arrójala lejos! -le dijo el Maestro Mono.

Po arrojó el petardo encendido y cayó a la carreta en donde estaba toda al pirotécnia.

-¡pero que demo... -el Maestro Grulla no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por una mezcla de silvidos y explosiones, segundos despué hubo una explosión más fuerte y la carreta salió volando hacia un restaurante... ¡CRAK! Chocó contra el piso.

-¡ay no!, ¡perdón! -gritó Po mientras corría hacia el restaurante.

-... ¡no Viborita!, ¡por favor no!... ¡AAAYYY!... ¡por favor Viborita! ¡lo sentimos! ¡AUCH! ¡AAAHH! - los Maestros Mono y Mantis rogaban por no ser golpeados. La Maestra Víbora los había arrinconado y les daba de latigazos con su cola -¡les dije! -latigazo -¡que no lo hicieran! -les decía la Maestra mientras les seguía dando latigazos con la cola.

Cuando Po llegó al restaurante se dió cuenta de que la carreta había caído sobre dos clientes; un lobo y un jabalí.

-¡no fué mi inten... -fué interrumpido Po.

-¿¡tu les tiraste esa carreta!? -interrumpió un ganso adulto.

-si yo lo hice, fué un acciden... -decía Po y fué interrumpido otra vez por un repentido abrazo.

-gracias panda, me salvaste de esos bandidos -le decía el ganso mientras lo abrazaba -¡Maestros miren el amigo panda ya acabó con los bandidos -les dijo a los Maestros cuando llegaron.

-buenas tardes Sr. Ping -saludaron los Maestros. La Maestra Tigresa también estaba ahí por que había bajado a caminar por el Valle y casualmente estaba cerca cuando se produjo la explosión.

-mira Po acabaste con dos bandidos, no está nada mal -le dijo el Maestro Mantis quien tenía una antenita doblada y arrastraba una patita todo a causa del castigo que le dió la Maestra Víbora.

-muy bien Po enserio los acabaste -dijo el Maestro Mono que tenía marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo también debido al castigo de la Maestra Víbora.

-Maestros ¿Uds. Conocen al amigo panda? -les preguntó el Sr. Ping.

-si Sr. Ping el es Po, entrena con nosotros en el Palacio de jade -le respondió el Maestro Grulla.

-oh mucho gusto Po yo soy el Sr. Ping -se presentó el ganso.

-Po, el desayuno, almuerzo y cena que compramos para el Palacio todos los días lo cocina él; el Sr. Ping -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-¿¡enserio!? -preguntó emocionado Po. El Sr. Ping afirmó moviendo la cabeza -¡es muy deliciosa la comida que nos manda Sr. Ping enserio -le decía Po emocionado.

Aparte de eso la Maestra Víbora y la Maestra Tigresa tenían otra conversación.

-¿enserio Po acabó con esos bandidos? ¿como lo hizo? -preguntó la Maestra Tigresa.

-claro Tigresa, te cuento como fue... -la Maestra Víbora le contó todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Maestras! siéntense, les invitaré comida -les dijo el Sr Ping. Después trajo la comida para todos y él también se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿como es que les tiraste la carreta? Con esos brazos tan fuertes seguro te fue fácil -le dijo a Po el Sr. Ping mientras comían.

-ah, nosotros lo ayudamos en eso -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-ah recibió ayuda que bien... Maestros ¿pelearon con bandidos o tuvieron un duro entrenamiento, antes de venir aquí? Lo pregunto por los Maestros Mono y Mantis -dijo el Sr. Ping.

-a si Sr. Ping Ud. Ni se imagina nos atacó un mounstruo a Mantis y a mi -dijo dramático el Maestro Mono.

-era una bruja Sr. Ping una bruja muy... MUUUYYY fea, cuando quizo comerme hice una cruz con mis pinzas y no me comió -dijo el Maestro Mantis también dramático.

La Maestra Víbora los miraba enfurecida sin decir nada.

-si, a mi quizo convertirme en sapo y des... ¡AAAYYY! -decía el Maestro Mono y gritó repentinamente por que la Maestra Víbora le dió un colazo en los piés por debajo de la mesa.

-mire Sr. Ping mejor yo le cuento todo -dijo sonriendo la Maestra Víbora.

La Maestra le contó todo lo ocurrido. Luego de terminar de comer los Maestros y Po salían del restaurante y vieron que los guardias ya se cargaban a ambos bandidos aturdidos a las carretas para llevárselos a prisión.

Después de despedirse del Sr. Ping y salir de su restaurante se iban rumbo al Palacio.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUIÉN LE DIJERON BRUJA? -les preguntó con un rostro siniestro la Maestra Víbora a los Maestros Mono y Mantis -¡aaahh! -gritaron ambos Maestros y sin responder a la pregunta corrieron a todo dar con rumbo al Palacio y la Maestra Víbora corría tras ellos.

-¡raaaaapido! Ya nos alcanza -gritaba desesperado el Maestro Mantis que estaba en el hombro del Maestro Mono.

Los demás Maestros y Po veían riendo aquella persecución. El Maestro Grulla sujetaba las flores que la Maestra Víbora compró y le había pedido que las sujetara momentos antes de lanzarse a la persecución.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Ese fué el capítulo 5 de El grán ladrón y me alegra haberlo terminado otra vez espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer la historia, hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

El capítulo 6 de El grán ladrón aquí lo tienen espero que les guste.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capítulo 6

Un nuevo guerrero para el Palacio de jade

Un nuevo día para el Valle de la paz.

Esta vez el entrenamiento fue diferente porque Shifu les hizo hacer combate de entrenamiento. A Po le tocó pelear contra el Maestro Mono.

Durante el combate el Maestro Mono se movía veloz al rededor de Po mientras le daba golpes.

-¡IIIIAAA! ¡HHAAA!-decía Po mientras lanzaba sus golpes pero el Maestro Mono los esquivaba y evadía de manera fácil.

-¡IIII... ¡AUCH! -Po lanzaba otro golpe pero el Maestro Mono le lanzó un contra ataque haciéndole lanzar un quejido de dolor.

-es inútil que lo sigas Po intenta hacer que te siga él, al igual que cuando te lanzaba las pelotas de tela, debes ser más veloz con tus golpes. Tu eres más grande y pesado debes utilizar eso a tu favor -le recomendó Shifu.

Po ya estaba muy cansado pero logró escuchar la recomendación de Shifu... empezó a alejarse del alcance del Maestro Mono y al Maestro no le quedó otra alternativa que seguirlo.

-bien... me está siguiendo... -pesó Po muy cansado.

En un gran esfuerzo Po intentó bloquear un ataque y lanzar un contra ataque pero no logró bloquear el golpe... -¡YIIIA! -lanzó Po su contra ataque que le logró impactar en al cabeza del Maestro Mono. Ambos retrocedieron adoloridos. Shifu les hizo una señal de alto con la mano. Po y el Maestro Mono se hicieron una reverencia.

Después de los combates los Maestros y Po estaban formados esperando órdenes.

-muy bien hecho estudiantes. Lamentablemente tengo que asistir a otra reunión y tienen la tarde libre. Disfruten de su descanso nos veremos en la noche -les dijo Shifu y se fue.

-creo que son muchas reuniones ¿no creen? -preguntó el Maestro Grulla.

Todos lo miraron y asintieron en silencio.

Luego del almuerzo los Maestro y Po decidieron disfrutar de su tarde libre bajando al Valle.

La Maestra Tigresa se quedó porque le tocó limpiar la cocina.

Cuando estaban ya abajo en el Valle luego de un par de horas de paseo vieron algo que no les gustó para nada...

-¡rápido conejo estúpido! No tenemos todo el día -le decía un joven lobo a un indefenso conejo que se resistía a entregar su dinero, otros cuatro lobos ya adultos observaban sonriendo.

-oigan ¿que creen que hacen? -preguntó serio el Maestro Grulla.

-vaya los "5 furiosos" -dijo uno de los lobos.

-¿que? ¿ellos son los "5 furiosos"? -preguntó el joven lobo olvidándose del conejito -pero Uds. Me dijeron que los "5 furiosos" eran: un pájaro, una serpiente, un primate, un insecto y una gata... miren al parecer reemplazaron a la gata tonta por un gordo oso de peluche jajaja -dijo después y se rió el joven lobo.

-oye no hables de esa manera, además el se llama Po -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-si, además Po es un nuevo estudiante del Palacio de jade -dijo el Maestro Mono.

-no queremos problemas váyanse -les dijo el Maestro Mantis serio.

Los lobos conociendo a los 5 furiosos sabían que no tenían oportunidad ante ellos así que odiaron aceptar que tenían que irse. Pero se les ocurrió algo mejor para ellos.

-bien nos iremos -hablaba uno de los lobos que era el líder -pero antes que les parece si su nuevo estudiante Po mide su habilidad con nuestro nuevo aprendiz Fang -les dijo el lobo líder.

-esto no es buena idea chicos -decía la Maestra Víbora.

-vamos Víbora Po puede vencerlo ¿verdad Po? -dijo y preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-yo... eso creo... -respondió dudoso Po.

-¿lo ven? Está seguro de sí mismo, yo se que lo harás bien Po -dijo el Maestro Mono.

-ánimo Po, mira es un cachorrito vas a destrozarlo -le dijo ayudando a insistir el Maestro Mantis.

-oigan chicos ya les dije que... -decía la Maestra Víbora y la interrumpió el Maestro Mono.

-BIEN, EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DEL PALACIO DE JADE VS. EL APREMDIZ DE BANDIDO -dijo en voz alta el Maestro Mono.

Los Maestros se situaron en un lado de la calle y los lobos bandidos en el lado opuesto

El joven lobo aprendiz de bandido se llamaba Fang. Y ya se dirigía al centro de la calle.

-puedes destrozarlo, es solo una bola de algodón nada intimidante -le dijo uno de los lobos a Fang.

-vamos, debes destrozarlo. Es hora de que nos demuestres todo lo que aprendiste, no nos desepciones... no me desepciones Fang -le dijo el lobo líder.

-voy a acabarlo ya verán- dijo Fang.

En el otro lado de la calle Po también se dirigía al centro de la calle.

-Po recuerda todo lo que te eseñó Shifu, mantente siempre atento y tranquilo -le dijo la Maestra Víbora sin mostrar lo preoucupada que estaba por Po.

-puedes hacerlo Po, eres más fuerte que él. Yo sé que lo harás amigo -le dijo el Maestro Mantis.

Mientras Po se dirigía al centro de la calle, la Maestra Víbora se acercó a los Maestros Mono y Mantis.

-no es por ser pesimista, pero si Po llega a salir seriamente lastimado de esto, los voy a hacer sufrir -les amenazó en un susurro a los Maestros y se pusieron pálidos al escuchar la amenaza.

Los contrincantes se encontraron en el centro de la calle.

-BIEN, NOSOTROS DEBEMOS GUARDAR COMPLETO SILENCIO, DEJEMOS QUE LO HAGAN SOLOS. EL PERDEDOR SERÁ EL QUE SE RINDA O YA NO PUEDA MÁS. ¡INICIEN¡ -dijo el lobo líder desde el otro lado de la calle.

Inició la pelea.

-¡AAAHHH! -Fang corrió y lanzó el primer golpe, Po logra evadirlo por los pelos pero Fang continúa con una rápida combinación de golpes que llegan perfectos al rostro y al estómago de Po. La gente poco a poco comienza a reunirse y ver la pelea en silencio.

-¡IIIAAA! ¡HHHAAA¡ -gritaba Po al lanzar sus golpes pero Fang los esquivaba y evadía muy fácil y respondía con fuertes golpes a la cabeza de Po.

Po ya se encontraba aturdido, seguía golpeando en vano y recibiendo golpes en el rostro y el estómago. En uno de los golpes que Po daba Fang lo esquivó, le sujetó el brazo, se la torció hacia su espalda y lo apoyó en la pared, Po estaba inmovilizado ahora.

-¿algo que decir antes de que te rindas? -le preguntó victorioso Fang mientras poco a poco aumentaba la presión sobre el brazo torcido de Po.

Los Maestros ya estaban por parar la pelea. La Maestra Víbora ya estaba a punto de correr y separarlos... y Po respondió a la pregunta.

-eres más grande, puedes utilizar tu peso a tu favor -recordó Po

-...solo unas palabras... -dijo Po y en un rápido movimiento se cayó de espalda, aplastó a Fang, se torció más el brazo pero así logró liberarse. De inmediato se puso de pié y en guardia, Fang se levantó muy aturdido.

-¡AAAHHH! -gritó Fang enfurecido e inentó golpear con un puñetazo lateral... Po logró bloquear el puñetazo...

-¡NUNCA! -dijo Po mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hosico a Fang -¡VUELVAS! -otro puñetazo en el rostro -¡A DECIRLE! -una patada en el estómago -¡GATA TONTA! -otro puñetazo en el hosico -¡A LA MAESTRA TIGRESA! -y le remató con una patada lateral a la cabeza, Fang dió dos pasos atrás y cayó al suelo intetó levantarse pero apenas logró apoyar ambas palmas al piso y levantar un poco el cuerpo. Po se acercó en guardia y jadeaba mucho.

-¿te... te rindes...? -le preguntó Po cansado. Fang desde el suelo solo podía verle los piés y derrotado afirmó moviendo la cabeza... eso fué todo Po ganó la pelea.

-¡EEEEEEHHHHH! -gritaron derrepente alegres los Maestros y los aldeanos presentes.

-eres un idiota, te dejaste vencer por un aprendiz, nos has desepcionado... no mereces que te llame hijo -le dijo el lobo líder a Fang quien hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse de pié.

La Maestra Víbora escuchó eso y le dió pena ver a Fang luchando por ponerse de pié y que nadie lo esté ayudando pero lo que más pena y tristeza le causó fue saber que el lobo líder era su padre y no le daba ese cariño y amor paternal que el joven Fang necesita y encima lo estaba llevando por el mal camino.

Después los lobos se fueron del Valle y los Maestros y Po fueron al restaurante del Sr. Ping. Al llegar ahí vieron que la Maestra Tigresa ya los esperaba sentada en una mesa.

-Tigresa que sorpresa, ¿a que no adivinas lo que pasó hoy? -le dijo y preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-jajaja Po acabó con su primer bandido -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-que bueno, ahora ya sabe realmente lo que es ser un guerrero del Kung Fu -dijo serena la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡Po, Maestros! -dijo una voz alegre.

-buenas tardes Sr. Ping -saludaron.

El ganso trajo comida para todos y se sentó con ellos.

-vi lo que hiciste hoy Po, le diste su merecido a ese lobo bandido -dijo el Sr. Ping.

-si Sr. Ping lo acabó el solito -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-estoy seguro de que Shifu y los 5 te están enseñando muy bien -dijo después el Sr. Ping.

Después de terminar la comida se hizo de noche, los Maestros y Po se fueron al Palacio.

Cuando llegaron Shifu estába en el patio esperándolos.

-buenas noches Maestro -saludaron todos.

-buenas noches estudiantes... ¿hoy tienen algo que contarme? -respondió el saludo y preguntó al ver las marcas de pelea que llevaba Po en el rostro. Los Maestros le contaron con detalle todo lo que pasó.

-debería castigarlos a todos por haber hecho pelear a Po sin mi autorización... pero si de bandidos traba imaginaré que no hubo otra opción y además Po está bien, entonces no los voy a castigar -decía Shifu -felicidades por la victoria Po, hoy has dado un paso muy importante en el camino del Kung Fu. Desde hoy ya eres un verdadero Guerrero del Palacio de jade -le felicitó después a Po.

Luego de la cena mientras todos se alistaban para dormir Po estaba parado a lado del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial con vista al Valle.

-Po -alguien lo llamó. Po lentamente se dió la vuelta y se sorprendió porque la persona que le llamó era la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡Maestra Tigresa!... ¿como está?... este es su lugar de meditaciòn lo olvidé perdón... -decía nervioso Po.

-estoy bien Po, gracias. Y no, este lugar no es mio es para todos -le respondió serena la Maestra Tigresa.

-Maestra yo... yo quiero decirle... Maestra Tigresa muchas gracias por enseñarme a dar golpes el otro día, gracias a que me enseñó eso logré vencer a ese lobo aprendiz de bandido -dijo Po haciéndole un reverencia.

-no tienes que agradecerlo. Ví tu combate de hoy, lo hiciste bien Po -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-¿¡que!? -pensó Po muy sorprendido -pe... pero... Ud. No...no estava... ¿como es posible que... -Se puso nervioso, no podía hablar bien y desvió la mirada.

-estuve ahí Po, estaba sobre un tejado por eso nadie me vio, estuve a punto de atacar a esos bandidos pero aparecieron ustedes y decidí esperar. Por eso vi toda tu pelea -le dijo la Maestra.

-entonces ¿Ud. Vio y... y escuchó... todo? -preguntó Po muy nervioso mirando el suelo.

-"gata tonta"... estoy acostumbrada a que me digan todo tipo de insultos y a ignorar dichos insultos. Pero te agradesco por haberme defendido -dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-es que Ud... es toda una Maestra del Kung Fu... y no me gustó que ese lobo la haya llamado de esa manera -dijo Po levantando la mirada y aún muy nervioso.

-lo entiendo Po muchas gracias -le dijo la Maestra.

-y... creo que ya la debo dejar hacer su meditación... gracias otra vez Maestra Tigresa, buenas noches -dijo Po y se fue caminando.

-...adiós Po... -dijo la Maestra y se sentó en pocisiòn de loto para meditar antes de irse a dormir.

 **Ese fue el capítulo 6 de El gran ladrón.**

 **El nombre en chino Fang para el lobo aprendiz de bandido significa colmillo, lo saqué buscando en el traductor de google.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia, hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Perdónenme por lo de los anteriores capítulos porque no tuvieron nada que ver con un gran ladrón... desde este capítulo ya empezarán a haber asuntos relacionados a un gran ladrón. Gracias por su comprensión, por favor vayamos por la historia.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks... si fuera de mi propiedad no les dejaría hacer fics.**

Capítulo 7

Malas noticias

Empezó el día en el Valle de la paz, Po se quedó dormido y Shifu no dijo nada sobre castigarlos solo les dijo que lo despierten y después todos se presenten en la Gruta del dragón lo más rápido posible.

A los 5 Maestros les pareció raro y les dio mala espina pero acataron la orden.

Cuando los 5 Maestros y Po estaban en la Gruta del dragón Shifu caminó hacia ellos y todos se encontraron en el centro.

-Maestro, por favor ya díganos qué es lo que pasa -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa.

-el motivo de las últimas reuniones que fueron muy frecuentes... es sobre Tai lung.

Todos se sobre saltaron.

-pero Maestro el están en... -decía y fué interrmpido el Maestro Grulla.

-si, el está en prisión. Pero en estos últimos días solía tener una pesadilla frecuente en donde Tai lung escapaba. Después de la primera vez en que tuve esa pesadilla nos llamaron a una reunión y en la reunión se habló sobre eso porque yo no había sido el único que tuvo esa pesadilla... vendrá por el Rollo del dragón -les dijo Shifu

-pero si de alguna forma eso ocurre estaremos preparados Maestro. Vamos a entrenar de manera exigida y aumentaremos más horarios de entrenamiento -dijo firme la Maestra Tigresa.

-si Maestro lo haremos -dijeron los demás Maestros.

-su entisiasmo y optimismo me pone tranquilo estudiantes... creo que ya será tiempo, uno de ustedes recibirá el Rollo del dragón cuando yo vea el momento y hasta entonces sigan entrenando con el mismo entusiasmo -les dijo Shifu.

Po estaba asustado se le notaba en el rostro.

-...Po... lamento haberles dicho esa noticia pero no te preocupes estaremos todos a salvo -le dijo Shifu sereno.

-y... ¿y si el escapa?... ¿va a matarnos a todos? -dijo Po asustado, dejándose llevar por el miedo y el pesimismo.

-eso es absurdo amigo, él no nos hará daño ya verás que ni logrará escaparse... es solo que Shifu ya está envejeciendo y seguro que a veces puede tener alucina... ¡OUCH! -decía el Maestro Mono, lo último lo decía en susurros y aún así Shifu logró escucharlo y le dió un bastonazo en la cabeza. Los demás se rieron sutiles.

-todos a desayunar después nos vemos en el salón de entrenamiento -ordenó Shifu.

Luego de un arduo entreniento Shifu mandó al Maestro Mono a traer la comida porque por asuntos familiares el encargado de eso no pudo ir... el Maestro Mantis lo acompañó... ambos invitaron a Po y al Maestro Grulla a que los acompañaran... el Maestro Grulla invitó a la Maestra Víbora quien accedió sonriendo y por último Shifu decidió acompañarlos por su cuenta debido a la preocupación del posible escape de Tai lung necesitaba relajarse, ir a caminar. La Maestra Tigresa se quedó en el Palacio.

Cuando estaban en el restaurante, el Sr. Ping los recibió con alegrìa y les invitó comida para comer en el lugar.

-debo alistar la comida que van a llevar, necesito alguien que me ayude... -decía el Sr. Ping y fué interrumpido.

-yo lo ayudo Sr. Ping -dijo Po levantándose.

-gracias Po, es aquí ven entremos -le dijo y ambos entraron a la casa.

Cuando ambos entraron a la cocina llegaron al restaurante; un rinoceronte, una loba y una jaguar, los tres con el mismo tipo de armadura de color negro; pechera, hombreras, brazales, musleras y botas hechas del metal más resistente y ligero. Pantalones, cinturón y guantes de cuero. Y un tabardo de tela con el logo del imperio; el rinoceronte llevaba una gran maza en la espalda, la loba llevaba dos dagas enfundadas en ambos lados de la cadera y la jaguar llevaba una katana enfundada en el cinturón. Los tres vestidos al estilo oriental de la época, la loba y la jaguar eran hermosas, tenían un cuerpo perfecto y lo mejor y más exitante era que se veían como toda unas guerreras épicas con el equipamiento que llevaban.

-¿que demonios hacen miembros la élite imperial aquí? -pensó Shifu.

-Maestro ellos son... -susurraba el Maestro Grulla y Shifu lo interrumpió haciéndole señas con la mano haciéndo que él y los demás Maestros entiendan que es mejor no decir nada.

El rinoceronte sabía quién era Shifu y lo reconoció.

-Shifu -le dijo serio el rinoceronte. Shifu se levantó y les hizo una reverencia mientras los saludaba.

-Maestros es... -fué interrumpido Shifu.

-el 'Desnombrado' ha salido de las tierras del norte, por eso el emperador ordenó ahora patrullar hasta el último rincón de China -decía firme el rinoceronte- necesito hablar con el dueño del restaurante -dijo espués y en ese momento salieron el Sr. Ping y Po cargando con la comida para llevar.

-¡no puede ser ellos son... -decía Po emocionado pero la jaguar levantó la mano en señal de alto y Po se calló derrepente. La Maestra Víbora miró a la jaguar con una mirada de odio, no le gustó que le hiciera eso.

Después el rinoceronte le entregó unos panfletos al Sr. Ping para que los repartiera a sus clientes y los pegara en las paredes, unos panfletos en donde estaba la supuesta imagen del 'Desnombrado' que solo era un dibujo de una especie de fantasma encapuchado que ni se podía reconocer como tenía el cuerpo.

-Shifu necesitanos hablar en el Palacio -dijo después el rinoceronte. Todos se fueron de camino al Palacio.

En el palacio los tres miembros de la élite imperial y los demás entraban al salón de los héroes para hablar del tema.

-él no puede estar aquí -dijo la jaguar cuando veía entrar a Po porque con el aspecto que tenía creyó que solo era uno de los sirvientes que hacía los encargos.

-Maestros, él también es un estudiante y tiene derecho a estar aquí -dijo la Maestra Víbora con una seriedad total que casi nunca solía mostrar.

Entonces dejaron entrar a Po como era debido.

-Po, no importa lo que escuches por favor debes permanecer en silencio -le susurró después la Maestra Víbora.

Estando todos reunidos.

-el 'Desnombrado' ha salido de las tierras del norte. Hemos perdido el rastro en ese lugar no hay indicios ni robos por eso creemos que se haya desplazado a algún otro sitio -dijo el rinoceronte.

-el no es un ladrón cualquiera, buscará lo más valeroso que algún pueblo o lugar importante tengan -dijo la loba.

-robó la corona imperial y uno de los artistas pintores del palacio real al parecer logró verlo y esto es lo único que logró capturar -dijo la jaguar mostrándoles la imagen del panfleto... solo alguien que parecía un fantasma; apenas se notaba la cabeza encapuchada.

-al escuhar el grito que emitió el pintor de inmediato corrimos hacia él y otros corrieron hacia donde se guardaba la corona... y ya no estaba -dijo el rinoceronte.

-y ¿como están seguros de que fue él? -preguntó Shifu.

-solo él es el único que pudo haber ingresado sin que nadie se diera cuenta -dijo la jaguar.

-si es que llegase a rondar por aquí... vendrá por el Rollo del dragón. Deben estar atentos ante cualquier sospechoso y avisarnos de inmediato si es que pasa algo -dijo el rinoceronte.

Después de la reunión los tres miembros de la élite les entregaron un montón de panfletos para que lo repartieran por todo el Valle y después se fueron.

-Tigresa, come tu almuerzo por favor -decía Shifu- ... Po dale a Tigresa su almuerzo... -dijo después.

Po aún cargaba con toda la comida.

-aquí tiene Maestra Tigresa... buen provecho -le dijo Po alcanzándole un plato y un vaso su con porción de comida y postre.

-gracias Po -dijo ella y se fue a comer a la cocina. Los demás como ya habían almorzado abajo solo recibieron su ración de postre, después Po le entregó el resto a un sirviente para que les repartiera a los demás sirvientes.

-Maestro... ¿quien es él? -le preguntó Po medio asustado y nervioso.

-Po el es uno de los ladrones o el ladrón más peligroso, nadie lo ha visto, nadie lo conoce, nadie sabe quienes fueron sus padres. Dicen que es como un fantasma, casi invisible, velóz y sigiloso... es el 'Desnombrado' -le dijo Shifu mostrándole un panfleto.

-y ¿él esta aquí? -dijo Po asustado.

-no... los de la élite solo nos lo dijeron para prevenirnos, podría estar en el otro extremo de China o fuera del continente -le dijo Shifu para calmarlo -descansen todos, nos veremos en la hora de entrenamiento -dijo al final y se fue.

Durante el entrenamiento Shifu le hizo practicar patadas y puñetazos a Po haciéndolo golpear el muñeco que se tambalea.

Luego del entrenamiento. Todos ya estaban cenando en la cocina... notaron a Po preocupado mirando su plato con la mirada perdida y dando cucharadas a su comida escasas veces.

-Po. ¿te sientes mal? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-no... no es nada Maestro... -dijo Po.

-se que hemos recobido noticias no tan agradables hoy pero anímate Po, no estés así -le dijo la Maestra Víbora mientras le acariciaba la pata con la cola.

-vamos amigo, sonrie y come tu comida -le dijo el Maestro Mono mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir.

Fin del capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos días, tardes o noches... les traje el capítulo 8 de El gran ladrón, espero que no esté tan aburrido.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Capítulo 8

Extraños

Al día siguiente después del primer entrenamiento, antes de almorzar Shifu les pidió que llevaran los panfletos y los repartieran por todo el pueblo además de decirles a los aldeanos de quién se trata y estén atentos.

-Mono tu ve con Mantis hacia el norte del pueblo -le dijo Shifu.

-claro Maestro. Hasta más tarde -dijeron ambos Maestros y partieron.

-Víbora tu ve con Tigresa por el sur -les dijo.

Ambas Maestras hicieron una reverencia y partieron.

-Po tu ve con Grulla al centro -les dijo al final y ambos partieron.

Mientras todos hacían el encargo las Maestras Víbora y Tigresa vieron a alguien sospechoso, una persona cubierta que llevaba una capucha y una grán mochila de viajero en la espalda. Tenía una túnica que le cubría el cuerpo y no se le podía reconocer de que especie era.

-¿deberíamos hacer algo? -susurró la Maestra Tigresa viendo al sospechoso desde el otro lado de la calle.

-por el momento sería mejor seguirlo... pues podría solo haber llegado de algún viaje -respondió la Maestra Víbora. Ambas siguieron sigilosas al encapuchado quien después de un par de cuadras se entro a una posada. Las Maestras vieron desde la ventana que el encapuchado solo se acercó al mostrador y hacía el alquiler de la habitación con normalidad.

-por el momento fue una falsa alarma -dijo la Maestra Tigresa y ambas se retiraron a seguir repartiendo los panfletos.

En otro lugar del Valle el Maestro Grulla y Po también cumplían con el encargo.

-Maestro ¿qué tal si vuela por toda la zona que nos tocó mientras deja caer los panfletos?, así acabaríamos más rápido -preguntó Po.

-no Po, no creo que sea buena idea debemos decírles también de quién se trata -respondió el Maestro Grulla.

-Maestro necesito irme con urgencia -dijo Po repentinamente.

-¿? -el Maestro Grulla lo miró extrañado- ¿pero que pasa? -le preguntó después.

Po hizo un rostro raro y se sujetó la panza como si tendría que evitar que se le salieran las tripas... -Maestro tengo... -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo como para contener algo.

-a sí Po adelánte. Hay baños públicos doblando la esquina tienen letreros así que podrás encontrarlos... toma un par monedas para que te dejen entrar -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-gracias... Maestro... tardaré, perdón... así que por favor entregue esto por mi... y adelántese al Palacio si tardo demasiado... -dijo Po mientras le entregaba los panfletos que llevaba en la mano y se adelantaba con pasos presurosos hacia los baños.

Después de una larga espera el Maestro Grulla seguía entregando los panfleros a las personas que pasaban cerca... Po aún no regresaba. Cuando faltaban como unos cincuenta panfletos el Maestro Grulla decidió irse porque Po no regresaba. El Maestro se elevó y se fué volando -creo que es una buena idea después de todo-dijo mientras dejaba caer los panfletos restantes y volaba en dirección al Palacio.

Luego de cumplir con el encargo todos se encontraban en la cocina almorzando... todos excepto Po quie aún no había regresado al Palacio.

-¿creen que pudo haberle pasado algo malo? -dijo preocupada la Maestra Víbora.

-no debiste dejarlo solo Grulla ¿por qué regresaste sin él? -le interrogó el Maestro Mono.

-se fue hacia los baños públicos y me dijo que regresara solo si es que tardara. Y tardó bastante -respondió el Maestro Grulla.

-¿que tal si lo atrapó el 'Desnombrado'? -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-eso es absurdo -dijo la Maestra Tigresa uniéndose a la conversación -de seguro se fue al restaurante del Sr. Ping. Cuando terminé de subir por las escaleras miré hacia el Valle y ví a alguien enorme de color blanco y negro caminando hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping y ese era Po -dijo después y se quedó en silencio.

-espero que sea eso y llegue pronto, pues si tarda más Shifu nos castigará a todos -dijo el Maestro Mantis. Después se escuharon pasos aproximándose...

-buenas tardes Maestros ya llegué. Provecho. Maestro Grulla perdóneme si es que lo hice esperar demasiado -dijo Po entrando a la cocina.

-gracias Po - respondieron Todos respirando con alivio.

-nos preocupaste Po ¿a donde fuiste? -interrogó la Maestra Víbora.

-me dió hambre Maestra, y fui al restaurante del Sr. Ping -respondió Po.

Después del almuerzo todos los Maestros ya se encontraban en sus lugares de entrenamiento.

Cuando terminó el arduo trabajo Shifu les ordenó que descansaran.

-Maestro ¿puedo bajar al restaurante del Sr. Ping? Prometo volver temprano -pidió cuando comenzó el descanso.

-claro Po siempre y cuando regreses antes del anochecer... o todos recibirán un castigo -dijo Shifu con una mirada amenazante.

-¡gracias Maestro! -exclamó alegre Po y se fue contento al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

-¡Po si viniste!... o ¿te escapaste sin que Shifu se diera cuenta? -dijo alegre y dudó después el Sr. Ping cuando Po llegó al restaurante.

-no me escapé Sr. Ping, Shifu me dió permiso -dijo Po.

-bien manos a la obra -dijo el Sr. Ping y ambos entraron a la cocina. Le estaba enseñando a Po a cocinar lo principal, la sopa de fideos. Po mostraba empeño y dedicación al aprender, el Sr. Ping lo miraba feliz era como si estuviera viendo aprender al hijo que nunca logró tener...

En una de las posadas del Valle el encapuchado se encontraba sentado en una silla leyendo algún libro.

-¿quieres algo de comer? -preguntó alguien derrepente.

-creí que ni ibas a llegar. Haz tardado demasiado y ¿como demonios entraste sin abrir la puerta? -dijo y pregutó el encapuchado sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.

-dejaste la ventana abierta -respondió -quieres algo de comer ¿si o no?, traje un poco de comida -dijo ofreciéndole una bolsa de comida.

-claro... gracias -respondió el encapuchado.

Así ambos desconocidos se quedaron hablando de sus asuntos mientras comían.

Cuando ya el anochecer estaba por apoderarse del cielo Po entró al Palacio de jade sudando y jadeando.

-que bueno que llegaste Po... ya estába pensando en cuantos días iba a hacerles hacer trabajos comunitarios en vez de descansar -dijo Shifu al ver caminar a Po por el patio.

-¿llegué tarde? Pero si vine corriendo -dijo Po preocupado- Maestro perdón, por favor no castigue a los 5 Furiosos por mi culpa -rogó después.

-no, no hay problema Po. Ve a la cocina a cenar -le dijo Shifu con serenidad y se fue.

-buenas noches Maestros. Provecho -les dijo Po al entrar a la cocina.

-gracias Po -respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-siéntate amigo ¿qué es lo que hiciste abajo? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-el Sr. Ping me está enseñando a cocinar -respondió Po.

-pues aprende rápido, así la comida la cocinarás tú -le dijo después el Maestro Mantis.

Después en la Gruta del dragón. Llega un ave mensajera.

-Maestro -dijo el mensajero haciendo una reverencia.

Shifu se encontraba en la punta de su bastón manteniendo el equilibrio mientras meditaba -dime -dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Maestro en la prisión está todo en orden. Los guardias están bien equipados con lo mejor de lo mejor... no debe preocuparse... las pesadillas no siempre son visiones del futuro... solamente son el reflejo de nuestras mayores preocupaciones. Me retiro Maestro espero haberlo aliviado un poco. Hasta luego, permiso -dijo el mensajero y se fue.

Dio un suspiro Shifu -... creo que tiene razón... -dijo y cerró los ojos más aliviado.

Después de la cena Po estaba sentado apoyado en el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial... escuchó pasos aproximándose y se dio la vuelta. Era la Maestra Tigresa.

-Maestra Tigresa... yo de nuevo... -le dijo Po nervioso.

-¿si Po?, ¿que necesitas? -le pregunto ella con una actitud neutral.

-verá... yo... mmm... -Po no sabía como empezar -Maestra ¿puede enseñarme a meditar por favor?... -dijo y preguntó Po al fin.

-si Po te enseño -respondió ella.

-¡oh!, que mal Maestra pero gracias de todos modos enton... no espere... ¿¡dijo que sí!? -decía Po y se interrumpió.

-claro Po, dije que sí -aclaró ella.

-oh que bien... entonces ¿mañana podría ser?... ¿después de dormir?... o ¿después de comer?... ¿en que momento es mejor meditar? -dijo y preguntó Po.

-en cualquier momento. Podemos empezar ahora mismo si quieres -respondió la Maestra.

-¿¡enserio podemos empezar ya!? - preguntó emocionado.

-si. Mira siéntate con los pies de esta manera -le dijo la Maestra mientras se sentaba en posición de loto. Po la siguió.

-¿y si comí mucho no importa verdad?... ¿podré volar si es que domino la meditación? -preguntaba Po.

-preguntas demasiado Po -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa pero no porque las preguntas la hayan molestado. Solo deseaba hacérselo saber.

-perdón Maestra -dijo Po bajando la mirada.

-no hay problema Po. No te lo dije porque me molestaba, solo deseaba hacértelo saber -le dijo ella - ahora cierra los ojos -le ordenó después la Maestra.

-¡si Maestra!... ya están cerrados... ¿no dolerá verdad? -dijo y preguntó nervioso Po.

Ante las preguntas de Po la Maestra no pudo evitar sonreir, una sonrisa innotable que talvez fué innotable para ella misma también... -ahora concéntrate en sentir todo lo que te rodea y visualízalo en tu imaginación... debe estar claro... siente los latidos de tu corazón... -le decía la Maestra mientras ella también tenía los ojos cerrados -no escuches tu respiración... solo siéntelo -dijo después y se quedó inmovil y en silencio.

Al pasar un par de minutos se escuchó como si un costal de papas golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡WOOJOO! -exclamó Po por el golpe que se dió.

-¡Po! ¿estás bien? ¿que pasó? -se sobre saltó la Maestra y le preguntó.

-perdón Maestra... no pude evitar imaginar comida... y me quedé dormido -dijo Po mientras se levantaba.

 **Recuerdo de la Maestra Tigresa...**

Una niña estaba felíz corriendo por un paisaje, un lugar que le paresía mágico... cuando derrepente sintió un golpe en la espalda... abrió los ojos adolorida y vio el rostro de Shifu.

-tenías que concentrarte... pero te dormiste Tigresa -le dijo Shifu serio. La Maestra Tigresa quien en ese entonces era una niña se puso triste y preocupada porque Shifu era estricto y de seguro iba a castigarla... pero en el rostro de Shifu se formó una sonrisa y luego se rió sin parar... ella fue contagiada por la risa de su Maestro y padre adoptivo y ambos re rieron disfrutando del pequeño y escaso momento familiar...

 **Fin del recuerdo de la Maestra Tigresa.**

Al recordarlo y al ver a Po en la misma situación, la Maestra Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreir. Po notó su sonrisa pero decidió no decir nada.

-perdón Maestra Tigresa... lamento haberlo hecho mal... -se disculpaba Po.

-no te preocupes Po... es parte del aprendizaje -le dijo ella.

-creo... que ya me voy a dormir Maestra Tigresa, gracias y buenas noches -dijo Po.

-si, ya es hora de irnos a dormir Po -dijo ella y ambos se fueron de camino a las habitaciones.

-¿y Ud. Como hizo para ser tan bárbara? -preguntó Po -cada vez que la veo es muy fuerte y veloz en el entrenamiento. También vi como rompió uno de los muñecos de madera ¿no se lastimó el puño? -dijo y preguntó después.

-con entrenamiento y dedicación. Y no, no me lastimé los puños -respondió la Maestra Tigresa mientras llevaba los puños hacia adelante.

-wooo... se ven tan... tan... wooo... ¿y como hizo para hacerlos tan poderosos? -se sorprendió Po al ver sus poderosos puños y preguntó después.

-golpeando árboles -respondió la Maestra.

-¿¡a los árboles!? -preguntó sorprendido Po -y ¿no le duele mucho cuando golpea árboles? -preguntó de nuevo.

-al principio si... pero el dolor se hace tolerable con el tiempo y al final desaparece -le dijo la Maestra. Ya habían llegado a la zona de las habitaciones.

-wooo enserio es muy bárbara... siempre quise conocerla y a los demás Maestros. Y no puedo creer que ahora este entrenando con Ud. y Los demás Maestros y que me haya enseñado a dar golpes y que gracias a eso haya derrotado a un aprendiz de bandido y que ahora me esté enseñando a meditar... y... muchas gracias por todo Maestra Tigresa -dijo Po y le agradeció haciéndole una reverencia.

-no hay nada que agradecer Po... hasta mañana -le dijo la Maestra, abrió su habitación.

-hasta mañana Maestra Tigresa... gracias otra vez, buenas noches -dijo y también fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-buenas noches Po -le dijo la Maestra y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Po también la cerró.

En las afueras del Valle durante la madrugada el encapuchado estaba apoyado en el tronco de un arbol -...viniste... -dijo derrepente el encapuchado dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

-claro, traje comida de nuevo -dijo alguien de entre los árboles lanzándole una bolsa con comida.

-gracias. Ahora podré pensar mejor -le dijo el encapuchado -es difícil sacar alguna información desde aquí. Pero los veo a todos cuando bajan al Valle -dijo después habriendo la bolsa.

Ambos extraño se quedaron hablando por un par de horas de sus planes malignos...

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Respondiéndo review...**

El la maravillosa ciudad de Fanfiction... en la salida de algún callejón de mendigos está sentado Guardián Sin Rostro con su ropa sucia y vieja, y está escribiendo algo en hojas arrugadas y también sucias. Se le acerca una persona normal y da una leída a algunas cosas que Guardián Sin Rostro escribió.

-buena historia esta -le dice -tome un review, continúe con la historia volveré pronto -le dice al final.

-gracias Rayber The Lotus Flower, si voy a continuar la historia -dice feliz Guardián Sin Rostro recibiendo el review con ambas manos.

 **Gracias por leer la historia. Hasta luego, por favor cuídense mucho.**


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo estará de nuevo alejado del título, espero que no les moleste mucho...

Gracias por su comprensión.

Capítulo 9

Sentimientos

Una mañana muy especial se preparaba para el Valle de la paz, sonó el gong...

-¡buenos días Maestro! -saludaron los Guerreros. Po salió a saludar también, los Maestros Mono y Mantis se miraron con un rostro de: lo hicimos de nuevo.

Ese día era muy especial pues era el cumpleaños de la Maestra Víbora.

-buenos días estudiantes -respondió Shifu al saludo- feliz cumpleaños Víbora hoy es un día muy especial para tí, te deseo lo mejor haz que tus sueños se cumplan y no olvides que siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Hoy voy a darte la tarde libre como obsequio -decía Shifu- ahora todos a desayunar y nos vemos en el salón de entrenamiento.

-que bien, tenemos la tarde libre -dijo feliz el Maestro Mono.

-"¿tenemos?"... Mono la tarde libre solo es para Víbora -afirmó Shifu.

-pero Maestro yo pensé qu... -decía el Maestro Mono pero fue interrumpido.

-sin peros Mono. A desayunar todos -dijo al final Shifu y se adelantó.

Antes de dirigirse a la cocina los Maestros uno por se acercaron a la Maestra Víbora para felicitarla.

-muchas felicidades Víbora... ten este regalo es de parte de los dos -le dijo el Maestro Mantis dándole una bolsa.

-Mantis, Mono muchas gracias... ¿me pregunto que habrá aqui? -dijo la Maestra abriendo su regalo... y eran juegos pirotécnicos surtidos -¡oh!... gracias Muchachos -dijo después, los demás solo la abrazaron mietras la felicitaban.

De camino a la cocina...

-oye ¿tu no le regalaste nada?... creí que le ibas a regalar un beso... jejeje -le dijo en un susurro el Maestro Mono al Maestro Grulla.

-¡cierra la boca macaco! -le respondió en un susurro el Maestro Grulla.

Durante el entrenamiento los Maestros daban el máximo. Shifu hacía hacer a Po los ejercicios de velocidad y flexibilidad. Po ya no se quejaba tanto pero aún necesitaba impulso.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos estaban en fila esperando instrucciones.

-muy bien estudiantes. Descansen todos, luego a almorzar y nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento... y Víbora disfruta de tu tarde libre -dijo Shifu y se iba caminando.

-Maestro ¿puedo bajar al res... -decía Po pero Shifu adelantó su respuesta.

-¿al restaurante del Sr. Ping?, claro Po pero no olvides estar aquí para almorzar con nosotros -dijo Shifu y se fue.

Estando en el restauranre el Sr. Ping lo recibió con un abrazo. Para luego llevarlo a la cocina para enseñarle a cocinar.

En el Palacio de jade la Maestra Víbora caminaba por donde el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-Grulla no me regaló nada... que mal -decía la Maestra hablando sola- tal vez no sea bueno que me ilusione mucho con él, si es tan bueno conmigo debe ser solo por que me considera solo una buena amiga... nada más -decía algo triste la Maestra pero alguien la sorprendió.

-Vibora, ¿hablando sola de nuevo? -interrumpió la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡Tigresa!... que haces aquí -preguntó sorprendida.

-estaba a punto de meditar pero escuché a alguien hablar y eras tú -le respondió la Maestra Tigresa.

-entonces... ¿lo escuchaste todo? -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-si... todo -respondió la Maestra Tigresa, de inmediato la Maestra Víbora se abalanzó a ella, le dio un abrazo y se puso a llorar.

-yo... yo... yo estoy enamorada de él... pe... pe... pero creo que el no siente nada por mi... JUUMM -decía la Maestra mientras lloraba.

-no te pongas así Víbora... cálmate -intentaba consolarla la Maestra Tigresa -mmm... ¿que tal si lo atamos, lo colgamos de cabeza y lo torturamos hasta que te de un beso? -preguntó después la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡Tigresa!... no podemos hacerle eso... pobrecito no podemos lastimarlo así -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-vaya, si que estás enamorada de él -decía la Maestra Tigresa -tal vez el también sienta algo por tí... lo digo por que él es el único que te ayuda a escoger las cosas cuando necesitas escoger algo... o al realizar trabajos de a dos siempre te pide que si puedes hacer el trabajo con él... en fin, no te sientas mal es tu cumpleaños y pásala genial -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-gracias Tigresa... -dijo la Maestra Víbora limpiándose las lágrimas.

En la cocina del Sr. Ping.

-¡muy bien Po! -dijo feliz el Sr. Ping- ya puedes rebanar muy bien los vegetales, ahora vas a aprender a preparar la sopa de fideos -le dijo el Sr. Ping.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Po ya había llegado, todos estaban almorzando. Po y los Maestros Mono y Mantis hablaban y se reían de algunas cosas que se contaban entre ellos. Las Maestras Tigresa y Víbora y el Maestro Grulla comían en un incómodo silencio.

Luego del almuerzo llegó el segundo entrenamiento... la Maestra Víbora decidió bajar al Valle para pasar su tarde libre. Mientras los Maestros estaban entrenando y dando todo para pulir sus habilidades la Maestra Víbora caminaba por una plazuela... para ella esa plazuela era especial por que ahí fue donde una vez el Maestro Grulla la llevó a caminar y se sintió muy bien le agradó caminar con él... se fue al banco en el que se sentaron aquella vez donde hablaron, rieron y ella disfrutaba de su compañia... cuando llegó al banco se sentó.

-... Grulla... -susurró ella.

-...¿si? -alguien dijo...

-¿¡Grulla!? -preguntó ella sorprendida porque el Maestro Grulla apareció a su lado... sentado junto a ella.

-Víbora lamento no haberte dado ningún regalo es que yo... -decía el Maestro Grulla pero fué interrumpido.

-no... no hay problema, olvídalo Grulla... sabes creo que será mejor que siga caminando... ¿que acaso no deberías estar entrenando con los demás? -interrpió la Maestra mientras se iba del lugar pero se detuvo para preguntar.

-Víbora... tengo un regalo para tí y quiero entregártelo pero para eso necesito que me acompañes -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-yo... esque... mmm... insisto ¿no deberías estar entrenando con los demás? -preguntó la Maestra.

-Víbora le pedí a Shifu que me de permiso para faltar al entrenamiento porque necesitaba darte un regalo -decía el Maestro Grulla -el Maestro accedió con la condición de que mañana durante los descansos yo limpie la cocina, el patio, el salón de los héroes, etc... por favor Víbora acompáñame a entregarte tu regalo -pidió después el Maestro Grulla.

-claro que sí... pero no traje monedas para un carruaje... o ¿podemos llegar caminando? -accedió y después preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-no... iremos volando. Sube -respondió el Maestro Grulla inclinándose para que la Maestra pueda subir a su espalda. Cuando ya estaba ella sobre él levantó vuelo y voló hacia un lugar, a las afueras del Valle en donde el bosque era espeso. La Maestra Víbora se olvidó de todo y disfrutaba del vuelo apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del Maestro Grulla.

En el Palacio de jade.

Luego del entrenamiento Po pidió ir de nuevo al restaurante del Sr. Ping y Shifu accedió. Después mientras le enseñaba a Po en algún momento el Sr. Ping se acordó del cumpleaños de la Maestra Víbora y le dijo a Po que le llevara una pequeña bolsa, un obsequio de su parte. El Sr. Ping cerró el restaurante temprano porque necesitaba ir a recoger verduras y otras cosas por eso Po salió temprano y caminaba buscando a la Maestra Víbora para darle el obsequio que le enviaba el Sr. Ping.

-que mal... ¿donde encuentro a la Maestra Víbora ahora? -se preguntó en voz alta Po.

-la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla se fueron volando hacia el bosque -le respondió un aldeano que lo escuchó hablar.

-¿enserio?, ¿hacia donde exactamente? -preguntó Po.

El aldeano le indicó la dirección y Po se encaminó al bosque en la dirección indicada.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos Po empezó a dudar...

-espero que ese aldeano no me haya mentido o jugado una broma -decía Po al adentrarse al bosque- o mejor espero a que la Maestra Víbora llegue al Palacio para darle el obsequio ahí -dijo Po a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar... pero un eco lo detuvo, un sonido que parecía como de árboles sacudiéndose, Po por curiosidad decidió buscar de donde venía el sonido y siguió el rastro adentrandose al bosque...

Despues de caminar por el bosque encontró el origen de los sonidos. Po se sorprendió y con rostro de hipnotizado contempló en silencio...

La Maestra Tigresa era quien estaba ahí dando fuertes puñetazos a los duros troncos de los árboles... pero luego de un momento ella se detuvo, dio media vuelta y vio a Po.

-Ma... Maestra Tigresa... perdón... no fue mi intención interrumpirla -decía Po.

-no hay problema Po, no te preocupes -le decía la Maestra -¿estas buscando algo? -le preguntó después.

-a si, el Sr. Ping me dijo que le llevara esto a la Maestra Víbora -decía Po mostrándole la bolsa- y me dijeron que ella y el Maestro Grulla se fueron volando por aquí... quise mejor regresar al Palacio y esperarlos ahí pero escuché sonidos de árboles golpeados, seguí los sonidos y era usted... -dijo Po.

-ah, solo estaba entrenando por mi cuenta -le dijo la Maestra.

-estaba golpeando los áboles con los puños Maestra se veía bárbara... y estos árboles son muy duros... ¿y no se lastimó los nudillos? -decía y preguntó Po.

-no Po, ya están curtidos -dijo ella empuñando las manos y mostrándole los nudillos.

-se ven muy poderosos Maestra... ¿cree que me podría enseñar a golpear árboles a mí? -pidió Po.

-... está bien Po -ven párate aquí en posición de combate frente al árbol -le dijo la Maestra, Po dejó la bolsita que sujetaba a un lado del árbol y depués hizo lo que le dijo la Maestra -concéntrate y lanza un golpe -continuó la Maestra lanzando un leve puñetazo al tronco -por ahora no debes golpear tan fuerte o vas a lastimarte -le recomendó la Maestra.

-si Maestra... ¡iiiaa!... -Po golpea al tronco pero lo hace muy fuerte- aahhh... auch... -decía Po viéndose los nudillos del puño que se lastimaron mucho y le estaban sangrando- lo hice mal Maestra... perdón -se lamentó Po.

-Po te lastimaste, déjame ayudarte -le dijo la Maestra, sacó un pedazo largo de tela de uno de sus bolsillos y le vendó los nudillos lastimados a Po.

-... gracias... Maestra -dijo Po.

-creo que la práctica de golpear árboles la vamos a dejar por ahora -decía la Maestra- mejor sigamos con la meditación -dijo después.

-si Maestra la meditación -dijo Po viendo a la Maestra sentarse en posición de loto, imitándola después. Practicaron la meditación.

La tarde de la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla...

Luego de haber volado por algunos minutos aterrizaron y el Maestro Grulla se inclinó e hizo puente con el ala para que la Maestra pueda bajar.

-por favor sígueme -le pidió el Maestro Grulla.

-si... claro -dijo la Maestra sonriéndole.

Después de guiarla por un lugar inexplorado y desconocido por unos minutos se pararon en un lugar en donde era todo de altos arbustos.

-cierra los ojos por favor. Yo te guiaré desde aquí -le pidió el Maestro Grulla y la Maestra cerró los ojos.

Ella sintió como el Maestro Grulla le ponía el ala con cuidado detrás de la cabeza para guiar sus pasos (o reptadas) entre los espesos arbustos.

-bien abre los ojos -le dijo después.

Cuando la Maestra los abrió se sorprendió porque estaba literalmente en medio de un hermoso lugar a lado de un arroyo, lleno de las flores más hermosas y coloridas que jamás se había imaginado ver.

-Grulla esto es... es hermoso... -decía sorprendida la Maestra.

-Víbora he estado plantando flores en este lugar durante mucho tiempo para que algún día pueda entregártelo. Feliz cumpleaños -le dijo -este lugar es tuyo ahora, se que te gustan las flores y por eso te regalo este lugar -decía el Maestro -pero me di cuenta de que; por más que me esforzaba no pude tener en este lugar a la flor más hermosa -dijo el Maestro.

-pero... gracias, muchas gracias Grulla... -dijo ella abrazándolo.

El Maestro Grulla correspondió el abrazo y estuvieron así en silencio por un momento. Despué de manera delicada el Maestro Grulla rompió el abrazo y puso sus alas en las mejillas de la Maestra.

-Víbora yo encontré una flor, hermosa como aquellas que solo se encuentran en los sueños más raros y hermosos -le decía el Maestro- y ahora esa hermosa flor parece que se escapó de uno de esos sueños y está en medio de este jardín ahora -dijo el Maestro mirándola a los ojos.

La Maestra se encontraba en el centro de ese lugar y al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el Maestro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-... Grulla... -dijo aún sonrojada y con la mirada al suelo.

-Víbora, eres hermosa, encantadora -le puso su ala en la quijada y le levantó con cuidado para encontrar su mirada- me gustas mucho y estoy enamorado de tí -le dijo al fin mirandola a los ojos.

-... Grulla... - dijo ella y lo besó... el Maestro correspondió el beso, se besaron con ternura y al fin dejaron salir esa cálida llama que estaba estancada en silencio tanto tiempo en el corazón de cada uno. Al separarse se dieron un abrazo... listos para que sus corazones se puedan decir mutuamente las palabras más bellas directo al oido.

-Víbora... te lo suplico sé mi novia... seamos novios -pidió el Maestro Grulla.

La Maestra Víbora rompió el abrazo para poder verlo a los ojo pero ella... ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-si... si Grulla quiero ser tu novia -dijo ella llorando de la felicidad. El Maestro Grulla le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas y la besó... besos de ternura que hace mucho tiempo quisieron darse el uno al otro. Se separaron de nuevo por un momento para darse otro abrazo.

-corazón... te amo... -le susrró ella con toda la felicidad que sentía.

-tambíen te amo, me haces muy feliz encanto -le susurró el al oido.

Ambos se acostaron en medio del jardín, juntando sus mejillas contemplaron el cielo, diciéndose cosas bonitas, contándose historias divertidas. Se Reían, se quedaban en silencio, se besaban, esa tarde era de ellos y lo disfrutaban.

Cuando ya vieron que el cielo empezaba a oscurecer decidieron partir al Palacio.

-lo siento amor pero creo ya es hora de irnos -le dijo el Maestro Grulla. Ambos se pusieron de pié.

-si... pero... tengo miedo -dijo la Maestra bajando la cabeza.

-por lo nuestro imagino -le dijo el Maestro.

-si, ¿como crees que reaccionarían si les decimos? -cuestionó ella.

-no lo sé pero vamos a decirle a Shifu, él debe saber de esto... los demás tendrán que esperar o solo se darán cuenta al notarlo -respondió el Maestro.

La Maestra Víbora soltó un suspiro, sonrió y apoyó un lado de su rostro en el pecho del Maestro- no importa como reaccionen los demás, ya estamos juntos amor mio -dijo después.

La Maestra subió a la espalda del Maestro Grulla y volaron hacia el Palacio. Cuando sobre volaban el bosque cerca del Valle vieron desde arriba a dos figuras concidas caminando en dirección al Valle y decidieron aterrizar para saludarlos.

-Tigresa, Po ¿que hacen aquí? -les preguntó el Maestro Grulla cuando aterrizaron.

-vine a golpear árboles por mi cuenta y después me encontró Po -dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-¿te estaba buscando Po? -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-no Maestra, la estaba buscando a Ud. Me dijeron que la vieron ir volando por aquí y por eso vine y sin querer encontré a la Maestra Tigresa -decía Po -la buscaba porque el Sr. Ping me pidió que le entregara este obsequio de cumpleaños de parte de él. Aquí tiene -dijo Po entregándole la bolsa a la Maestra Víbora.

-ah gracias Po -dijo la Maestra abriendo la bolsa -ay que bonito regalo, un par de pendientes de flores de cerezo de color azul -dijo sonriendo la Maestra.

Los cuatro Maestros se encaminaron al Palacio, para poder cenar y luego acostarse.

Mientras todos estaban dormidos, la figura de dos prersonas aún estaban presentes en la oscuridad de la noche en el pasillo de las habitaciones... ambas figuras estaban abrazadas pegadas en un lado del pasillo...

-tanto tiempo he estado esperando esto amor mio que ya no quiero separarme de tí -le susurraba la Maestra Víbora al Maestro Grulla mientras apoyaba un lado de su rostro en su pecho.

-tampoco quiero separarme de tí, te amo cielo, haces que en mi mundo amanezca cada día... -le susurró el Maestro Grulla y luego la beso con ternura. Se besaban para luego separarse y darse un abrazo.

-quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. No quiero separame de tí amor, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero -le susrraba la Maestra pegándose más a su pecho. El Maestro le acariciaba suabemente la cabeza... luego con tantas delicadas caricias hizo que la Maestra se durmiera entre sus alas, el Maestro la cargó y caminó hasta la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta y después de entrar la acostó con cuidado en su cama.

-lo siento amor pero ya es hora de dormir... buenas noches te amo -le susurró el Maestro, le dió un beso y salió de la habitación.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta luego cuídense mucho todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Les traigo el capítulo 10 de El grán ladrón. Desde hoy la historia estará más relacionada con el título... gracias por su paciencia.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capítulo 10

Secuestro

Al día siguiente después del desayuno la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla estaban abrazados en el pasillo de las habitaciones, no había nadie más a parte de ellos.

-vayamos a decirle a Shifu -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

La Maestra Víbora soltó un hondo suspiro mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su amado -si amor tienes razón vayamos a decirle -dijo después la Maestra.

Para contarle a Shifu de lo suyo aprovecharon el breve periodo de tiempo entre el desayuno y el primer entrenamiento. La pareja de Maestros entraron a la Gruta del dragón. Shifu estaba meditando manteniendo el equilobrio sobre su bastón.

-Maestro -lo llamó el Maestro Grulla.

Shifu bajó lentamente de su bastón -Grulla, Víbora ¿tienen algo que decir? -les preguntó después.

-... -dudaba el Maestro Grulla -Maestro hay algo muy importante que debe saber -dijo después.

La Maestra Víbora poco a poco bajó la cabeza y sutilmente le tocaba con la cola en un ala al Maestro Grulla para sentir su compañía.

-adelante Grulla te eschucho -le dijo sereno el Maestro.

-Maestro... Víbora y yo somos novios... eso es lo que queríamos hacerle saber -dijo al fin el Maestro Grulla. La Maestra Víbora pegó ahora su rostro en el hombro del Maestro Grulla como si fuese a buscar refugio.

Shifu soltó un suspiro -Víbora -la llamó después.

La Maestra apartó el rostro del hombro del Maestro Grulla-... diga Maestro... -respondió.

-ayer Grulla me pidió que le diera permiso para faltar al entrenamiento porque me dijo que necesitaba verte -le decía Shifu -¿fué ahí en donde te pidió que seas su novia? -le preguntó después.

-si Maestro -respondió ella aún con miedo porque el Maestro aún no había dicho algo sobre su noviazgo.

-acérquense los dos -les ordenó muy serio después. La pareja de Maestros se acercó.

Shifu se acercó al Maestro Grulla -¡invécil! -le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Ambos estaban sosprendidos ante el repentino acto de su Maestro- Un par de veces ví llorar a Víbora porque tu aún no habías tenido el valor para pedírselo. Ella te ha estado amando en silencio mucho tiempo -le dijo al Maestro Grulla con una mirada de enojo -... pero me alegra que ya hayas tenido el valor para decírcelo... sean felices y dense siempre tiempo para cumplir con su deber y con su noviazgo... felicidades hacen una bonita pareja los dos -dijo después más sereno.

-gracias Maestro -dijeron la pareja de Maestros al mismos tiempo.

-¿pero que és lo que acabamos de oir? -preguntó juguetón el Maestro Mantis que salía de una habitación al lado de ellos junto a Po y los demás Maestros con pergaminos en las manos.

-ah me olvidé de ellos les había pedido que buscaran un par de pergaminos -dijo Shifu.

-lo escuchamos todo desde ahí adentro y si, Shifu tiene razón; hacen una pareja muy bonita ¡Aplausos! -dijo el Maestro Mono y todos aplaudieron.

Una semana después de ese acontesimiento las cosas aún marchaban con normalidad... o eso era lo que creían.

En una mañana muy temprano, antes de que sonara el gong, la Maestra Tigresa estaba a lado del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial sentada en pocisión de loto y junto a ella estaba Po, le estaba enseñando a meditar y Po aprendía con mucho interés, lo de golpear árboles aún no le enseñaba desde la última vez porque los nudillos de Po seguían sanando.

-ese panda toma mucho interés -pensó al Maestra al abrir los ojos y ver a Po cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Po una vez se dió cuenta que a veces la Maestra Tigresa se levantaba antes de que sonara el gong e iba a meditar al Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, Po le pidió que si la podría acompañar para practicar la meditación y ella accedió, desde ahí Po lograba despertarse muy temprano y cuando a veces escuchaba abrirse la puerta de la Maestra Tigresa salía para saludarla y acompañarla en su meditación matutina.

-parece que ya está por sonar el gong -dijo la Maestra.

Po abre los ojos y la mira -parece que sí Maestra -le decía- Maestra si no le molesta la pregunta ¿que es lo que más la motiva a ser cada día más barbara que el día anterior? -preguntó Po.

-yo... quiero ser digna y estar apta para ser la Guerrera Dragón... además me siento conforme cada vez que termino un entrenamiento después de haber dado lo máximo. Al entrenar duro también me siento más segura a la hora de enfrentarme a los malvados -le respondió la Maestra.

-dicen que el Guerrero dragón podrá ser el que reciba todo el conocimiento del Kung Fu a travez del Rollo del dragón -decía Po -pero Maestra Ud. Es tan bárbara y disciplibada y estoy seguro de que ya es apta para ser la Guerrera dragón... no entiendo por que aún no la nombran -dijo Po después.

-gracias Po pero me falta aún más para estar apta para eso -dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-¡ánimo entonces Maestra Tigresa¡ ¡Ud. Será la Guerrera dragón! -la animó Po-... Maestra Tigresa... enserio Ud. Es tan bárbata... ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a que sea la Guerrera dragón -le dijo Po después.

-...gracias Po... gracias por los ánimos que me dás -le dijo ella. Luego ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron hasta sus habitaciones esperando a que suene el gong.

Durante la tarde Shifu recibió un mensaje...

Los 5 Guerreros y Po estaban formados en fila después de haber terminado el segundo entrenamiento.

-nos han encomendado una misión. Hay 3 ingenieros de la ciudad imperial que están hospedados en el Valle y necesitan ser escoltados hasta la aldea del sur -decía el Maestro- Tigresa, Grulla y Víbora Uds. Serán quienes los escolten. Partirán mañana en la mañana-ordenó después.

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para partir, había una carreta en la salida sur del Valle esperando a sus escoltas. Cuando llegaron los 3 Maestros vieron a los ingenieros:

Un lobo, una leona y una conejita, los tres llevaban puesto túnicas simples de color azul oscuro.

-Maestros, es un honor conocerlos -dijeron los ingenieros al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

Partieron hacia la aldea del sur.

Durante la tarde llegó alguien inesperado al Palacio de jade...

Po, Shifu y los Maestros Mono y Mantis practicaban la meditación en la sala en donde se encontraba el Rollo del dragón.

-es bueno regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo -dijo una voz... Shifu y los demás abrieron los ojos, se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia... Po estaba asustado.

-¡Tai lung! -exclamó Shifu -¿¡cómo es posible!? -preguntó después.

-jajaja sencillo; al escapar asesiné a toda ave mensajera de la prisión para que no esparciera rápido la noticia y me de tiempo de hacer lo que quiero con calma -decía Tai lung- no vine a pelear, solo quiero mi Rollo -dijo Tai lung y corrió hacia donde estaba el Rollo y antes de que logre tomarlo Shifu le dió una patada voladora y lo desvió.

-bien, acabaré con Uds. Primero -dijo con una expresión muy seria y se lanzó a la lucha contra los Maestros mientras que Po atemorizado buscó refugio.

Los Maestros que escoltaban a los ingenieros estaban descansando y comiendo...

Se escucharon aleteos -¡Maestros! -gritó el dueño de los aleteos. Los Maestros se levantaron al reconocerlo.

-¿¡que pasó Zeng!? -le preguntó el Maestro Grulla.

-¡Maestros Tai lung escapó de prisión y está en el Palacio! -les dijo el mensajero.

-vayan Maestros, nosotros estaremos bien, continuaremos solos desde aquí -les dijo el lobo ingeniero.

-pero es muy arriesgado que sigan solos -les dijo la Maestra Víbora.

Inmediatamente los 3 ingenieros sacaron objetos de la carreta: mosquetes, ballestas medianas, explosivos, etc.

-somos ingenieros Maestra, estaremos bien -dijo la leona sujetando una ballesta mediana en cada mano.

-si, no se preocupen. Ahora por favor vayan a defender su Palacio -dijo la conejita sujetando un pequeño lanza cohetes en el hombro y en la espalda un estuche porta cohetes.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Maestros, pero deben regresar... eso será mejor -dijo sereno el lobo equipándose una ballesta mediana en la cintura y sujetando un mosquete. Los 3 ingenieros también tenían equipados una cinta porta explosivos.

Los 3 Maestros se sorprendieron al ver algo así, sus escoltados eran ingenieros y podían utilizar su conosimiento en ciencia a su favor para defenderse. Eso los convenció y regresaron con toda velocidad al Palacio.

Los 3 Maestros al llegar al Valle vieron que no estaba destrozado, subieron al Palacio y al entrar al salón en donde moraba el Rollo del dragón vieron a los Maestros Mono y Mantis inconcientes y a Shifu sentado apoyando la espalda en una pared y el Rollo del dragón no estaba en su sitio.

-él se hizo más fuerte... no pudimos detenerlo... se llevó el Rollo -dijo el Maestro muy dévil.

-¡ayuden a los demás! -ordenó la Maestra Tigresa y los Maestros Víbora y Grulla ayudaron a los Maestros inconcientes.

-se pondrá bien Maestro no... -le decía la Maestra Tigresa a Shifu pero el la interrumpió.

-Tai... Tai lung se llevó el Rollo... y Po fue tras él... -le dijo Shifu.

La Maestra Tigresa retrocedió.

-adelante hija... se fueron hacia el bosque del lado norte... ten cuidado... nosotros estaremos bien -le dijo Shifu porque él pudo notar que la Maestra Tigresa sentía deseos de ir a buscarlos.

La Maestra inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el bosque del lado norte del Valle y poco a poco se adentraba más al espeso bosque... vió ramas rotas y huellas, ella seguía esas pistas... luego de un par de minutos llegó a ver a una figura tirada en el suelo boca arriba.

-¡Po! -gritó ella, sin darse cuenta se preocupó bastante... se acercaba a Po y de un momento a otro sintió un golpe atrás de la cabeza que la hizo tirarse al suelo, la figura quieta de Po fue lo último que vió antes de quedar incinciente.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos la Maestra se encontraba dentro de una jaula, al frente de ella habían dos figuras semtadas con vista hacia ella, una de tamaño grande y la otra mediana ambos cubiertos con túnicas y encapuchados, comían porque de seguro estaban descansando antes de reanudar su viaje. Estaba amaneciendo.

-despertaste -le dijo la figura de tamaño mediano -¿me extrañabas? Nos vimos en el Valle hace una semana... o mejor dicho tú y tu amiguita la serpiente me siguieron mientras repartían esto -le dijo después mostrándole un panfleto en donde salía el 'Desnombrado'... y después se quitó al fin su capucha revelando su imagen: una hermosa leopardo de las nieves.

-tu... tu eres ese... -decía muy débil la Maestra Tigresa.

-jajajaja adivina quién es el de mi lado -le dijo después refiriéndose al de figura grande, le quitó la capucha... -¡saluda al 'Desnombrado'! -dijo enérgica la leopardo.

-¿?... -la Maestra Tigresa estaba confundida y mareada... pero logró notar que la otra persona el de figura grande era Po.

-no hagas eso -dijo Po muy serio, cortante con voz autoritaria después de que la leopardo le quitara la capucha...

A la Maestra Tigresa le costaba prosesar lo que pasaba además que al mismo tiempo luchaba con el mareo y el dolor de cabeza.

-mmm... tal vez esto te ayude a darte cuenta -dijo la leopardo y de una mochila sacó un objeto, una corona -la corona imperial. Robada por nuestro queridísimo 'Desnombrado'... -diecía después la leopardo señalando a Po y siendo interrumpida.

-ya es suficiente Song, deja eso -le dijo Po molesto y con voz cortante quitándole la corona.

Al fin pudo darse cuenta de todo...

-maldito... ladrón -decía la Maestra Tigresa apretando los dientes -farsante... nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo -le decia a Po la Maestra Tigresa hirviendo de ira. Po la miraba con expresión neutral.

-¿para que demonios me necesitan? -preguntó después la Maestra.

-mira... vamos a salir del continente y la corona no será suficiente para el pasaje... por eso tuvimos que ir al Valle de la paz para secuerstrarte. Ahora te venderemos, nos darán una fortuna por tí -le decía Song. La Maestra Tigresa no dijo nada, miró hacia su alrededor vió que a un lado de ellos se veía el castillo imperial -¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente? -se preguntó en su mente.

-pagarás por esto ladrón... confiamos en tí y tu nos usaste... -le decía la Maestra a Po -... al menos ya sé quien eres en realidad y cuando salga de esta voy a llevarte a prisión... -le decía la Maestra y Song la interrumpió.

Le disparo un dardo utilizando una mini-ballesta y la Maestra sintió ganas de dormir repentinente -ya es hora de que vuelvas a dormir -le dijo después.. y la Maestra volvió a quedar inconciente.

La Maestra Tigresa al volver a abrir los ojos volvió a encontrarse con una sorpresa; estaba sola era más o menos el medio día pero estaba desatada y parecía que alguien había golpeado la jaula porque estaba inclinada y los barrotes estaban doblados lo sificiente como para que pueda salír. No se habían movido del lugar en el que estaban en la mañana, vió a Song tirada en el suelo de costado. La Maestra muy confundida salió de la jaula y no supo si Song estaba muerta o viva ni le importó saberlo... tenía mucha hambre y sed, buscó en una mochila a lado de Song y encontró comida y odres llenos de agua.

Después de saciar su hambre y su sed se quedó sentada y pensando... de pronto llegó a escuchar un eco que venía del bosque, como de algo inmenso que golpea el suelo. La Maestra siguió el sonido y mientras más se adentraba al bosque veía árboles raspados. Llegó después a un lugar donde todos los árboles estaban caídos y vió que el centro del lugar se encontraban dos contrincantes que jadeaban un poco, cada uno esperando en guardia el próximo movimiento de su adversario...

Fin del capítulo.

A Rayber The Lotus Flower y a Noctivago; muchas gracias por sus reviews, pásense por aquí seguido que voy a seguir actualizando la historia.

Gracias por leer la historia, cuídense mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks. Escribo el fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 11

La verdad

En el Palacio de jade. Amanecía, Shifu y los Maestros heridos del día anterior durmieron en la enfermería. Shifu abrió los ojos.

-Maestro ¿se encuentra bien? -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-si Vibora, gracias -respondió Shifu.

-los tres dormimos felices aquí... porque Ud. No ronca Maestro -dijo el Maestro Mono, ya estaba despierto junto al Maestro Mantis.

-Maestro... Tigresa aún no ha regresado... -le dijo preocupada la Maestra Víbora.

-Maestro, ¿cree que sería mejor que vayamos a buscarla? -preguntó después el Maestro Grulla...

En el bosque, las nubes negras cubrían el cielo, iba a llover en cualquier momento.

Había un lugar despejado porque los árboles estaban en el suelo... y en el centro del lugar estaba Tai lung en pocisión de combate frente a su adversario...

-¿Po? -preguntó en un susurro la Maestra Tigresa al verlo parado en pocisión de combate frentr a Tai lung. Ella escondida veía todo lo que pasaba.

-¿estás frustrado? Jajaja -se burlaba Po -no cualquiera puede abrir el Rollo del dragón -le dijo después. La Maestra Tigresa veía que Po mostraba seriedad y seguridad tanto al hablar como en su pose... totalmente diferente al "pandita inocente" que había fingido ser en el Palacio de jade.

Tai lung estaba enfurecido porque no pudo abrir el Rollo del dragrón y más con lo que Po se burlaba de él, fué demasiado y emitendo un grito de furia corrió en cuantro patas para golpear a Po.

Saltó con una patada voladora al rostro de Po, Po solo evadió dando un paso al costado y Tai lung aterrizó a unos metros detrás de él y cuando se volteó vio venir un puñetazo de Po que solamente bloqueó pero la fuerza del golpe le hizo retroceder bastante.

-eres fuerte panzón -dijo Tai lung.

Po en silencio corrió hacia él e intentó conectar otro puñetazo pero Tai lung lo desvió y respondió con un rodillazo que Po también pudo desviar. Puñetazos, patadas, volteos... ambos daban majestuosos golpes de Kung Fu como todo unos Maestros, estaban en un intercambio de golpes sincronizado en el cual avanzaban acercándose a donde habían árboles. Po lanzó un puñetazo y una patada, Tai lung se agachó para evitar el puñetazo y evadió para evitar la patada; el puñetazo golpeó un árbol dejándolo rajado, la patada golpeó al mismo árbol que ya no pudo aguantar más y emitimiendo fuertes crujidos cayó al suelo como en cámara lenta.

La Maestra Tigresa veía todo sorprendida y en silencio.

Tai lung aprovechando un leve descuido de Po; logró conectarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen y salió volando y chocó contra un árbol haciendo que cayera. Po se levantó rápido y Tai lung ya corría hacia él en cuatro patas... Po inclinó su cuerpo y cuando Tai lung estaba a escasos metros fue recibido por un panzaso, no se lo esperaba y no pudo evitarlo, el panzaso de Po lo empujó con violencia haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol que se cayó por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando Po se acercó Tai lung estaba aturdido y mareado e intentó golpearlo pero él le sujeto un dedo.

-no... puede ser.. es la... -decía Tai lung al saber lo que le esperaba.

-ya es suficiente, ya me harté de tí, yo me llevo el Rollo... Skindush -dijo Po y efectuó la llave dactilar Wuxi. Una onda amarilla emanó del lugar, la Maestra Tigresa se tapó los ojos y cuando se los despató vio a Po de pié frente a Tai lung el cual estaba tirado boca arriba, con los ojos apagados y el pelaje muy oscuro como si se hubiese despintado... pues su espíritu había abandonado el mundo de los mortales para siempre.

Ya empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia iba aumentando y en cualquier momento llovería con bastante intencidad.

-jajaja al fin lo tengo... el Rollo del dragón -dijo Po victorioso tomando el Rollo... pero presintió algo. Se agachó y una patada fué esquivada.

-¡maldito ladrón! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras continuaba con una combinación de golpes que Po los evadía mientras retrocedía.

-¡has robado la corona! -dijo la Maestra Tigresa dándole una patada circular al rostro, Po se agachó para esquivarla -¡me secuestraste! -dos puñetazos al rostro, los esquivó haciéndose de lado a lado -¡ahora quieres llevarte el Rollo! -rodillazo al estómago, Po dio un volteo hacia un costado para evadirlo.

-Maestra Tigre... -Po intentaba decirle algo pero se descuidó y recibió una fuerte patada lateral en la cabeza, la fuerza del golpe hizo que se incara pero se puso de pié de inmediato- Maest... -intentaba decir algo pero recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, el golpe hizo que se tambaleara pero no cayó al suelo. La Maestra Tigresa intentó darle otro puñetazo pero esta vez Po al fin se animó a bloquear el golpe sujetándole el puño.

-¡voy a llevarte a prisión ladrón mentiroso! -le dijo enfurecida la Maestra.

-por favor escúcheme Maestra... -le decía Po, fué interrumpido.

-¡no ladrón!, ¡tu escúchame! -le interrumpió la Maestra haciéndose soltar el puño- ¡vas a entregarme el Rollo, y la corona ahora mismo! -le ordenó la Maestra en pocisión de combate.

-si... de todas formas iba a entregárselo -le decía Po -aquí tiene el Rollo -le dijo después entregándole el Rollo.

La Maestra Tigresa lo miró con desconfianza pero tomó el Rollo y abandonó su pocisión de combate.

-la corona no la tengo aquí, lo guardé en un agujero oculto a un lado del camino antes de seguir a Tai lung -le dijo Po.

-Tu... ¿te vas a rendir sin pelear?... -preguntó confundida la Maestra Tigresa.

Po no dijo nada... estaba en silencio... -...supongo que si... -dijo después rompiendo el silencio -Maestra Tigresa... ¿comió lo que le dejé en la mochila de Song?... también le dejé agua -le preguntó y le dijo Po después. Po la miraba con un rostro neutral.

Algo confuso para la Maestra, ella lo miró con un rostro de desconfianza y se puso en guardia de nuevo...

-viajamos mucho tiempo y Ud. Estaba inconciente, sabía que iba a tener hambre al despertar y por eso le dejé comida -le dijo Po.

-¿que es lo que te pasa? -le preguntó la Maestra sin bajar la guardia.

-me pasaron un montón de cosas Maestra... pero eso no importa... -respondió Po -por favor responda, ¿comió lo que le dejé en la mochila de Song? -insistió después.

-... si... si comí y bebí de los odres... si tanto quieres saberlo ahora ya lo sabes -le dijo molesta la Maestra.

-bien vayamos por la corona, por aquí síguame -dijo Po encaminándose al lugar.

-¡alto ahí ladrón! -le gritó la Maestra, corrió tras él y con un salto mortal se puso frente a él -¿cómo me aseguras de que no és otra de tus mentiras? -le preguntó la Maestra en posición de combate mirándolo enfurecida. Po en silencio continuó su camino ignorando a la Maestra.

-detente ladrón, es mi última advertencia -amenazó la Maestra. Po seguía con su recorrido ignorándola... y fue suficiente, la Maestra de un volteo se puso frente a él y le dio una patada en el pecho, Po la recibió aunque pudo haberlo evadido y se arrastró unos metros hacia atrás y cayó de espalda. Ella corrió hacia él y al llegar levantó su puño dejándolo listo para golpearle el rostro.

-escucha ladrón: ¡robaste la corona!, ¡me secuestraste!, ¡me vas a entregar todo sin resistirte!... me dejaste comida... ¿¡dime que demonios estás tramando!? -le dijo y preguntó molesta y confundida la Maestra.

-también fuí yo quien dobló los barrotes de la jaula para que pueda salir -le dijo Po sin moverse.

-por... ¿por que? -le preguntó la Maestra alejándose un poco de él.

-Maestra Tigresa por favor dígame la verdad... ¿salió del Palacio para buscar el Rollo?... ¿o hubo otra razón? -preguntó Po poniéndose de pié.

-yo... no lo sé -dijo la Maestra sin responder las preguntas.

-¿quiere saber mis razones Maestra? -le preguntó Po- Song y yo fuimos al Valle de la paz para robar el Rollo del dragón, hay un contrabandista japonés que nos iba a dar una exagerada suma dinero por él. Cuando llegamos a las afueras del Valle ella subió a la montaña más alta y usando la luz del sol y un cristal me hizo señales sobre la situación del Palacio. Me dijo que Shifu estaba fuera del Palacio con vista a las escaleras y estába viéndome por lo que tuve que fingir que me cansaba mientras subía, pues todos esperarían eso de un panda. Le dije a Song que en un día me encontraría con ella para decirle el plan para apoderarnos del Rollo y largarnos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Debíamos salir del Valle con el Rollo en menos de 3 días... pero tardé mucho tiempo -dijo Po y se quedó en silencio.

-nada de todo eso responde a mis preguntas -le dijo la Maestra.

Po bajó la mirada- Maestra lo de secuestrarla para venderla fue un plan de última hora planeado por Song, sabíamos que iban a ofrecer por Ud. Mucho más que lo que ese japonés ofrecía por el Rollo... me hubiese ido muy lejos con el dinero... pero... pero el día en que la ví a Ud. En persona, cuando la miré a los ojos, cuando me enseñaba a golpear, cuando me enseñaba a meditar... me hacía sentir que viajaba y paseaba más allá del cielo -Po soltó un suspiro y subió la mirada para poder verla -me enamoré de Ud. Maestra Tigresa... ya no quise estar en ningún otro sitio que no sea a su lado, porque me robó el corazón Maestra Tigresa y se atreve a llamarme ladrón a mi -confesó Po finalmente.

La Maestra Tigresa estaba muy sorprendida, lo último que dijo Po respondió todas sus cuestiones.

-Maestra Tigresa -le dijo Po acercándose poco a poco a ella - necesito que ahora por favor responda a lo que le he preguntado -le dijo Po estando a escasos pasos frente a ella.

-Po... ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? -preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos sin responder nada. Po afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

La Maestra bajó la mirada- yo... yo salí del Palacio porque estaba preocupada por tí... no sé porque pero estaba muy preocupada por tí, es por eso que salí corriendo a buscarte -dijo ella aún con la mira al suelo... no lo supo porqué pero sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido y más fuerte...

Po poco a poco se acercó a ella, estando a escasos centímetros de ella suavemente le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la mirada y contempló denuevo esos hermosos ojos rubís que tanto lo habían ilusionado, las gotas de lluvia que ahora caían con más intensidad, mojaban su rostro atigrado y la hacían ver aún más hermosa.

La Maestra Tigresa también lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda no la dejaban ver a otro lado, la cautivaban.

Po lentamente acercó su rostro... algo inevitable para ambos, Po la besó, sus labios suavemente colisionaron dando lugar a un mágico momento que ninguno de los dos jamás se había imaginado sentir. La Maestra Tigresa abrazó su cuello como si nunca se quisiera alejar de él. Po rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos apegándola más a él. Ambos movían sus labios disfrutando del momento. Ahora la lluvia cayó con muchísima intensidad, se separaron y vieron que ya se formó un charco bajo sus pies.

-¡nos estamos mojando Maestra! -le dijo Po en voz alta haciéndose escuchar entre el ruido que producía la intensa lluvia.

-¡eso parece! -le respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡vayamos a un lugar seco! -le propuso Po.

-¿¡pero a donde!? -preguntó ella.

-¡venga conmigo! -le dijo Po, la tomó de la mano y corrieron bajo la lluvia, reían como un par de adolecentes enamorados.

-¿¡a donde me llevas!? -le preguntó ella.

-¡es una sorpresa! -le respondió él.

Luego de entrar al bosque y correr un par de minutos se detuvieron en un lugar repentinente rocoso. Po movió lentamente una de las gigantescas rocas revelando la entrada de una cueva.

-¡adelánte entre! -le dijo Po. La Maestra entró y cuando entró Po cerró la cueva moviendo la misma roca. Estaba muy oscura y Po encendió una antorcha y prendió las demás antorchas empotradas en las paredes de la cueva.

-este lugar... ¿es tu casa? -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa mirando todo el rededor. Luego se dirigió hacia una cama hecha de un montón de trapos bien ordenados -¿duermes aquí? -le preguntó después.

-no... es uno de mis escondites -le respondió Po encaminándose a un improvisado guarda ropa de donde sacó muchas ropas y mantas- si en este lugar esa es mi cama -respondió después, se acercó a la Maestra y la cubrió con una manta -séquese y cámbiese de ropa, ya no quiero que le haga más frio -le dijo Po después de cubrirla con la manta y alcanzarle un surtido de prendas se vestir.

-gracias Po... y ya olvida la formalidad -le dijo la Maestra, lo abrazó y Po correspondió el abrazo. Luego Po rompió lentamente el abrazo, se incó ante la Maestra tomándole de las manos -Maestra Tigresa, yo quiero quedarme en China solo por tí, estar junto a tí me lleva a un lugar al que el dinero jamás me podrá llevar... por favor acepta ser mi novia -le pidió Po. La Maestra Tigresa sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

Po se puso de pié, aún la tomaba de las manos y la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-si Po, quiero ser tu novia -le dijo la Maestra dándole después un beso, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento feliz solo para ellos. La Maestra Tigresa empujó lentamente a Po dejándolo tendido en la cama, se subió sobre él y lo seguía besando; Po lentamente la despojó de toda su vestimenta mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo... hicieron el amor disfrutando de su tarde a solas.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kung fu panda le pertenece a Dreamworks**

Capítulo 12

Un poco del pasado

-Maestro, ¿no cree que sería mejor que vayamos a buscarla? -preguntó el Maestro Grulla...

Shifu se mostraba tranquilo -no, ella estará bien, regresará... yo lo ví -dijo Shifu.

-Maestro ¿cree que encontró a Po?, pobrecito, tengo miedo de que Tai lung lo haya destrozado si se atrevió a interponerse en su camino -preguntó y dijo preocupada la Maestra Víbora.

-Pobre Po... ¡Mantis vayamos a buscarlo! -dijo el Maestro Mono.

-¡si, en seguida! -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-cálmese estudiantes... ellos están bien, regresarán -dijo Shifu tranquilizando a todos.

Maestra Tigresa y Po luego de su tarde mágica.

-¿que hora es? -preguntó la Maestra Tigresa. Po estaba acostado boca arriba y la Maestra estaba de costado pegada a él abrazándolo. Ambos estaban tapados con una manta.

-déjame ver... con permiso -dijo Po mientras se levantaba de la cama, estando de pié se cubrió con una manta y caminó a la entrada de la cueva, inspeccionó por los diminutos agujeros- anocheció. Descansemos esta noche aquí y mañana regresarás al Palacio -le dijo Po.

-"¿regresarás?" -le preguntó muy triste la Maestra Tigresa.

-no se si yo deba regresar al Palacio... ¿tu que opinas? -dijo y le preguntó Po acercándose y a acostándose a lado de ella.

-pues nadie sabe nada aún. Podríamos regresar al Palacio diciéndoles que venciste a Tai lung y recuperaste el Rollo -dijo la Maestra Tigresa abrazándolo nuevamente.

-¿cómo les diremos que vencí a Tai lung si solo tú viste que fui capaz?, ¿como dirás que recuperaste la corona? -le preguntó Po.

-no lo sé... -dijo la Maestra.

-consultémoslo con la almohada. Buenas noches te amo -le dijo Po dándole un beso en la frente. La Maestra Tigresa levantó el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

-buenas noches yo tambié te amo -le dijo la Maestra. Después enterró su rostro en el pecho de su panda abrazándolo más.

Al día siguiente la Maestra Tigresa despertó y estaba sola acostada en la cama. Había una bolda en una silla y junto a la bolsa estaba su ropa que el día anterior fue mojada por la lluvia, se encontraba seca y doblada.

-¿Po? -preguntó en voz alta, triste al no poder evitar pensar que lo que le pasó ayer tal vez fué solo un sueño... una alucinación. Sobre su ropa doblada estaba un papel doblado, lo levantó, desdobló y leyó el contenido...

La carta:

 _Tigresa perdóname por dejarte sola. Fui al palacio real a devolver la corona, sin que ellos se den cuenta al igual que como lo había robado._

 _Te dejé al lado de tus ropas una bolsa con tofu picante, salsa y odres de agua de manantial para tu desayuno, provecho._

 _Hay una salida secreta en un extremo donde hay cajas de madera, moví las cajas para que tu ya no tengas que hacerlo, sal por el agujero. Luego camina hacia el sur hasta encontrar un estanque de agua cristalina. Estaré esperándote ahí y si llegas y no estoy por favor espérame a que llege._

 _Te amo._

 _Atentamente: Po._

 _-_ todo fue real -susurró ella sonriendo -yo también te amo Po -dijo mientras besaba la carta que le dejó. La Maestra se vistió y comió lo que le dejó Po en la bolsa, luego salió por el tunel secreto que la llevó a una salida oculta llena de hiervas y maleza. Habían árboles y se encaminó al sur.

Encontró el estanque de agua cristalina y en la orilla estaba Po sentado en pocisión de loto con los ojos cerrados, ella caminó sigilosa en cuatro patas hasta estar detrás de él.

-¡sorpresa! -le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-amor, te he estado esperando -le dijo Po. La Maestra se retiró para que él pueda ponerse de pié, luego se miraron a los ojos y derrepente la Maestra lo miró con ira y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¿¡por qué me dejaste sola!? -le preguntó después muy molesta.

-perdóname por favor, si tu hubieras entregado la corona ellos hubieran sospechado. Que llegues al palacio real a entregar la corona sin traer ninguna evidencia de haber acabado con el ladrón... hubieran sospechado de tí. Es por eso que lo entregué yo solo -decía Po -si me perdonas, ¿verdad amor? -le preguntó después acariciándole suavemente una mejilla.

-al despertar y encontrarme sola creí que todo fue un sueño, me asustaste panda torpe -le dijo triste y molesta la Maestra -pero no hay problema. Te amo -le dijo después dándole un beso.

-sentémonos aquí, ven -le dijo Po tomándola de la mano y llevándola a lado de un árbol. Se sentaron juntos apoyándose en el árbol.

-dime, ¿vas a dejar de ser un ladrón? -le preguntó la Maestra.

-dejé de serlo desde que te conocí -le dijo Po abrazándola, pegándola a él y dándole un beso en la frente.

-eres todo un Maestro del Kung Fu, fingiste muy bien ser un aprendiz -le dijo la Maestra -gracias por derrotar a Tai lung -le agradeció después.

-no me interesaba detener a Tai lung, pero se llevaba algo que te pertenecía -le dijo Po.

-el Rollo del dragón... y ¿quien te entreno? Eres muy bueno porque alguien debió haberte entrenado -le preguntó la Maestra.

-el Maestro Kai -respondió Po.

-¿Kai?, el hermano del Maestro Oogway -dijo la Maestra.

 **La historia que le cuenta Po a la Maestra Tigresa:**

Po era un niño... el malvado Maestro Kai lo entrenaba en el Kung Fu. El Maestro Kai no lo entrenaba para buenos propósitos y siempre tenía pesadillas en la que alguien lo atormentaba durante sus sueños. Ambos vivían en una casa dentro de un espeso bosque cerca de un camino por el que pasaban comerciantes.

-un espíritu "malvado" siempre pelea conmigo en mis sueños. intenta llevarme al reino de los espíritus para siempre -le contaba el Maestro Kai a Po. Por eso sabía que no iba a durar mucho en el reino de los mortales y entrenaba a Po para que él pueda seguir su camino de mala vida. Llevaba a Po al camino de comerciantes y lo obligaba a robar y golpear inocentes, Po le hacía caso y al intentar negarse el Maestro Kai lo amenazaba con dejarlo de entrenar y abandonarlo pues en ese entonces Po amaba el Kung Fu y su Maestro Kai era el único que estaba junto a él y Po tenía miedo de quedarse solo.

El espíritu "malvado" que atormentaba al Maestro Kai todas las noches era el espíritu de Oogway que luchaba por llevárselo al reino de los espíritus. Con el pasar de los años Po ya era casi un Maestro solo le faltaba pulir un par de técnicas para poder considerarse un verdadero Maestro.

Una mañana Po despertó y fue muy raro para él pues su Maestro Kai siempre lo despertaba echándole con agua en el rostro. Po se levantó, se asomó a la habitación de su Maestro el cual aún seguía dormido.

-¿Maestro? -preguntó Po... no hubo respuesta. Se atrevió a entrar y al tocar a su Maestro notó que estaba frio y solo significaba una cosa: esa noche su espíritu al fin había cedido ante su hermano Oogway.

Po se marchó del lugar para siempre. En el camino de comerciantes encontró una carabana de pandas, se detuvieron al ver a Po.

-¿Loto? -le preguntó alguien dentro de la multitud...

-¡LOTO! -gritaron todos en coro y corrieron a abrazarlo. Aceptaron a Po dentro del clan, los jefes le contaron y le hicieron saber que Po era el hijo perdido de los anteriores jefes los cuales se sacrificaron por salvar al clan y a Po.

Luego de un tiempo Po pidió separarse del clan para poder ir a entrenar Kung Fu en alguna buena escuela... pero se olvidó de eso al dedicarse a robar, al principio lo hizo por hambre... pero eso se convirtió en un vicio. Se convirtió en un ladrón y utilizando sus conocimientos de Kung Fu peleaba con los guardias que lo querían capturar, los vencía y con sus frecuentes peleas se hizo más fuerte y hábil, se hizo un Maestro, un Maestro ladrón.

 **Fin de la historia que le cuenta Po a la Maestra Tigresa.**

Al escuchar la historia la Maestra Tigresa giró la cabeza para ver a Po, él estaba triste.

-lamento que hayas tenido que recordar todo eso. Perdón -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa acariciándole el rostro.

Po sinrió la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La Maestra se sorprendió.

-¿que pasa? -le preguntó Po.

-es raro, jamás habían tomado mi mano así -respondió ella.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque ahora lo haré con frecuencia -le dijo Po, le levantó la quijada y la beso -cuando lleguemos allá les diré la verdad a Shifu y a los demás para que así pueda vivir contigo en el Palacio -le dijo después.

-y ¿si Shifu no te perdona y te manda a prisión? -le dijo preocupada la Maestra Tigresa.

Po no le respondió. Soltó un ondo suspiro, le acarició una mejilla con una mano, la Maestra ronroneó y Po sonrió.

Después de darse cariñitos la parejita se encaminó al Palacio. Mientras caminaban, como anillo al dedo Po vio volando a un ganso.

-mira amor, es un ganso mensajero -le dijo Po señalando el cielo -de seguro se dirige al Palacio. Hazle señales para que baje y puedas decirle que le diga a Shifu que estamos bien y nos dirigimos al Palacio -le dijo Po después.

La Maestra Tigresa le hizo señales y el ganso efectivamene era uno de los mensajeros del Palacio de jade porque bajo de inmediato al reconocer a la Maestra.

-Maestra Tigresa -le dijo el ganso haciéndole una reverencia.

La Maestra Tigresa también le hizo una reverencia -¿te diriges al Palacio de jade? -le preguntó la Maestra y el ganso afirmó moviendo la cabeza -bien, por favor cuando llegues dile a Shifu que Po y yo estamos bien y estamos de camino al Palacio -le pidió la Maestra.

-lo haré Maestra Tigresa -le dijo el ganso -con permiso Maestra, hasta luego -dijo después haciéndole una reverencia, luego se elevó y voló al Palacio.

El ganso se perdió en el horizonte rumbo al Palacio.

-si pudiéramos volar llegaríamos al Palacio en un instante -dijo la Maestra mirando el cielo.

-cuando estoy cerca de tí, cuando te tomo de la mano o cuando te abrazo siento que vuelo amor mío -le dijo Po tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella -¿soy lo suficiente como para hacerte sentir lo mismo? -le preguntó después mientras seguían caminando.

-me haz demostrado que hay dentro de mí algo que jamás imaginé que existía y es hermoso -le respondió la Maestra apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Po -haz cambiado mi vida, te amo -le dijo después.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo hacia el Palacio, estaban muy lejos pero para ellos era mejor porque era maravilloso caminar tomámdose de la mano y riendo de algunas anécdotas que se contaban.

Fin del capítulo.

Este capítulo lo cargué de escenas bonitas (o eso he intentado). A los que tambíen les gusta esa clase de cosas bonitas espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo... y a los que no les gusta esa clase cositas perdónenme por favor, espero no haberlos aburrido tanto.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamwork.**

Capítulo 12

De regreso al Palacio

La Maestra Tigresa y Po habían caminado todo el día hacia el Palacio, ya estaba oscureciendo. Por suerte para ellos podían ver un pueblo como a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia.

-mira, ¿crees que hay posadas en ese pueblo? Necesitaremos un lugar para pasar la noche -preguntó y dijo la Maestra.

-si, la Villa Lán tiene posadas -afirmó Po.

-¿Villa Lán?, ¿como sabes que tiene posadas? -le preguntó ella.

-Necesitaba un lugar para dormir hace un par de semanas antes de llegar al Palacio de jade -le respondió Po.

-ah claro... ¿y como conociste a tu noviecita Song? -le preguntó bromeando con un tono burlón la Maestra Tigresa.

-Song... -dijo Po serio soltando un suspiro -Song y yo nos conocimos hace dos años, nos enamoramos. Nos casamos hace cuatro meses... -decía Po mientras volteaba para ver la expresión de la Maestra Tigresa.

La Maestra estaba con un rostro de sorpresa diferente, como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo pero aún así seguía caminando... lo que Po le dijo le llegó a la Maestra como una punzada dolorosa e indescriptible.

-t... t... tu -intentaba decir la Maestra pero fue interrumpida porque Po le puso una mano en el hombro. Ambos dejaron de caminar... ella estaba segura de que estaba por escuchar toda la dolorosa verdad...

-es una broma cariño, perdóname -le dijo Po sonriendo, tomándola de los hombros con las manos -Song y yo solo fuimos amigos, jamás fuimos novios... no volveré a bromear así por favor per... ¡AUCH! - le interrumpió la Maestra dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-panda torpe -le dijo ella enfurecida.

-cielo... -intentaba hablar con ella pero lo interrumpió.

-¡no me digas cielo! -interrumpió la Maestra enfureciéndose más.

-intentaba seguirle el juego a tu broma con mi respuesta... perdóname por favor -le rogaba Po.

-sigamos -le dijo seria y cortante la Maestra y continuaron con el recorrido.

Un par de minutos después de un incómodo silencio Po la tomó de un brazo, ella se detuvo.

-Tigresa por favor espérame aquí, enseguida regreso -rogó Po -necesito traer algo, por favor espérame -continuó rogando.

-está bien, date prisa -le dijo ella seria y cortante sin mirarlo. Po enseguida corrió hacia el lado del camino en donde habían más árboles.

Un minuto después regreso Po trayendo algo en las manos.

-allá hay un árbol de peras... la pera es parte del ingrediente del postre que comen en el Palacio de jade -decía Po triste esperando no ver enfurecida a su novia -el postre te gusta mucho y tal vez quieras comer algo parecido al postre que te gusta. Además caminamos mucho y seria bueno que descanses un poco mientras comes -le dijo después mirándola esperando una respuesta.

-si, descansemos -dijo seria y cortante la Maestra, se encaminó a un lado fuera del camino y se sentó en el pasto apoyando la espalda en una roca enorme. Po la siguió sentándose a su lado.

-aquí tienes provecho -le dijo Po alcanzándole todas las peras que trajo, eran como dos docenas.

La Maestra comía las peras, mientras descansaban. Luego de un minuto de silencio Po sintió unos leves empujones en el hombro, volteó a ver y era la Maestra Tigresa que le extendió la mano sujetando una pera.

-toma -le dijo la Maestra, su voz ya no era cortante y ya no se escuchaba tan seria.

-gracias, pero la corté para tí y quería que comas y no sientas hambre si es que la estabas sintiendo -dijo Po intentando rechazar la fruta de la mejor manera con la intención de que su amada pueda comer más para que no sienta nada de hambre.

La Maestra aún lo miró seria -también debes comer tú. Adelánte tómalo -le dijo seria la Maestra insistiendo. Po tomó la fruta para comerla.

De rato en rato la Maestra le extendía la mano alcanzándole una fruta, Po la aceptaba y se la comía.

Luego de unos minutos, inmediatamente después de que Po recibiera otra pera sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, Po volteó para ver a su novia.

-por favor perdóname mi pandita -rogó triste la Maestra Tigresa viéndole a los ojos.

-no preciosa, perdóname tu -le dijo Po.

-por favor perdóname... es que tu broma me hizo pensar en que te alejarías de mí, por eso me enfadé contigo -le pidió ella otra vez, le tomó de una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-amor te quiero mucho -le decía Po -mejor olvidémoslo por favor -le pidió después.

La Maestra le sonrió -las frutas estában deliciosas gracias -le dijo después.

-¿las terminaste ya? -le preguntó Po y ella afirmó con la cabeza -¿quieres una más? Toma -le preguntó y luego le ofreció la última pera que ella le dio y aún no se la comió.

-pero es tuyo. Tu cómetelo -le dijo la Maestra sonriendo.

Po le acercó la pera a la boca- abre la boca cielo. Vamos di aaa -le dijo Po tierno, sonriéndole.

La Maestra soltó una risita, luego abrió la boca y Po con delicadeza le puso la pera en la boca. Después de darse caricias y besos tiernos continuaron con el recorrido. Estaban a punto de llegar.

Iban tomados de la mano pero de un momento a otro la Maestra Tigresa se soltó.

-¿qué pasa querida? -le preguntó Po.

-perdóname amor... pero creo que es mejor que aún no sepa nadie de lo nuestro... no te sientas mal es solo que... -decía nerviosa la Maestra.

Ella era una Maestra del Kung Fu, era famosa. De seguro los aldeanos esparcirían la noticia de que la Maestra Tigresa encontró el amor y dicha noticia llegaría a los oídos de Shifu y los demás Furiosos mediante la boca de chismosos. La Maestra quería ser ella quien le diga a Shifu y a los demás Furiosos sobre su noviazgo con Po.

-lo entiendo amor. No te preocupes -le dijo Po sonriéndole, haciendo que su novia se tranquilice.

Ambos entraron a la Villa caminando como si la Maestra Tigresa hacía una breve parada en el pueblo para pasar la noche acompañada de uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento. En su trayecto a la posada los animales de la Villa saludaron con mucho respeto a la Maestra Tigresa, los jóvenes y la señoritas le pedían autógrafos y los niños corrían a abrazarla.

-Maestra Tigresa ¿quién es el que la acompaña? -preguntaban algunos refiriéndose a Po, la Maestra les decía que era un nuevo estudiante en el Palacio de jade y habían venido a hacer una misión de reconocimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la posada alquilaron una habitación, el que atendía les indicó donde era su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Po usó la llave y habrió la puerta, la Maestra estaba detrás de él... pero antes de que entren Po miró a ambos lados del pasillo... como si estuvira sospechando de algo...

-¿que pasa? -le preguntó preocupada la Maestra.

-nada amor, no te preocupes -le respondió Po- solo quería asegurarme de que nadie nos viera... y no hay nadie -dijo después sonriendo.

-¿pero para... ¡uhg! -preguntaba la Maestra pero Po derrepente la marcó como a una novia recién casada -¡que haces!, ¡alguien podría vernos! -le susurró la Maestra, asustada y nerviosa... pero también la puso feliz que su amado panda la marque de esa manera.

-entonces entremos ya -le susurró Po. Entraron y Po cerró la puerta con un pié, la Maestra le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y se besaron disfrutando el roce de sus labios por un instante. Luego Po la recostó con cuidado en una de las camas.

-ya es hora de dormir. Con permiso amor -le dijo Po acostándose junto a ella. Luego cuando Po se puso de costado mirándola se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada -¿qué pasa amor? -le preguntó Po tomándola de la mano.

-tengo miedo... -le respondió ella muy triste -estoy preocupada por lo que dirá Shifu de lo nuestro, de quien eres en realidad... -decía la Maestra, Po la interrumpió dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-todo estará bien amor no te preocupes -la calmaba Po.

-Shifu podría enviarte a prisión y el emperador podría ordenar ejecutarte -le dijo ella muy triste.

-todo estará bien cariño, te lo prometo -le dijo Po dándole un beso en la frente. Luego la empezó a acariciar la cabeza, ella se abrazó a él y enterró su rostro en su pecho -buenas noches amor mio, descansa -le dijo Po. La Maestra levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

-buenas noches mi osito tierno -le dijo ella después.

Po continuó acariciándole la cabeza hasta que su Maestra favorita y amor de su vida cierre los ojos y se quede dormida.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer cuídense mucho.


	15. Chapter 15

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Decidí que este sea el último capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Capítulo final

Suspenso

Al día siguiente la pareja de Maestros decidió reanudar la marcha hacia el palacio antes de que amanesca. Salían caminando, las calles vacías y oscuras estában apenas alumbradas borrosamente por las linternas públicas.

Y después de salir de la Villa Lán se encaminaron a su destino mientras el amanecer poco a poco iluminaba el camino.

Después de que el sol ya haya salido decidieron caminar fuera del camino, porque estaba algo cubierta de maleza y estaba desierta, así podían caminar tomados dse la mano sin que nadie los viera. Hablaban de muchas cosas y de un momento a otro llegaron al tema del secuestro.

-No sabes las ganas que me dieron de matarte en ese momento -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-perdón amor. La mayor parte de mi interior deseaba verte a salvo, por eso decidí acabar con Song -le dijo Po.

-entonces... tu acabaste con ella -le dijo la Maestra.

-lo hice por ti -le dijo Po.

-lo hiciste por mi -le dijo La Maestra sonriéndole.

 **Flashback.**

Luego de que Song le haya hecho dormir a la Maestra Tigresa disparándole un dardo, ambos descansaron un momento más.

-creo que ya es hora de seguir -le dijo Song a Po colgándose su mochila en la espalda. Él estaba pensativo, perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que no la escuchó -¡ey!, ¡te he dicho que deberíamos seguir! -le dijo después levantándole la voz sacando a Po se sus pensamientos.

-ah... si supongo... -dijo Po pensativo.

-bien. Es tu turno de jalar la jaula -le dijo después Song. Po no se movió.

-¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor buscar y vender el Rollo del dragón? -le preguntó Po sin moverse.

-jajaja, seguro dudas de mi plan. Me pediste ayuda y eso voy a darte -le dijo ella burlona.

-pero no creo que sea correcto hacerle esto a ella -dijo el firme, señalando la jaula. Se acercó a ella y empezó a tocarle el cuerpo buscando algo.

-¡oye! ¿¡qué crees que haces!? -le dijo ella molesta dando bruscamente un paso atrás alejándose de él.

-dame la llave de la jaula -ordenó firme Po.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?, ¿quieres liberarla?... -preguntaba Song, luego se calló y rió secamente dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba - jajaja... no me digas, en todo el tiempo que jugaste a ser el inútil en el Palacio de jade terminaste enamorándote de ella, ¿es eso verdad? -le preguntó después.

-eso no te interesa. Dame la llave ahora -ordenó Po acercándose a ella poniéndose más serio.

-oye, Eres un ladrón. ¿has olvidado tu plan?, conseguir mucho dinero e irte al otro lado del mundo -le regañó Song -has robado cosas más valiosas y quieres renunciar por esta gata tonta... -le regañaba Song señalando la jaula, cuando decía la última parte fue interrumpida porque Po le dio una patada frontal en el pecho que la hizo retroceder.

-no vuelvas a llamarle gata tonta a la Maestra Tigresa -le dijo Po, con un rostro apagado de emociones y se puso en posición de combate.

Song corrió para darle una combinación de puñetazos y patadas, Po los bloqueaba con facilidad pero algunos golpes le llegaron al rostro y al abdomen, Po atrapó uno de sus puño, se puso de espaldas, jaló el brazo ayudádose con su espalda y Song salió volando delante de él.

-has traicionado a las Damas De La Sombra... pagarás por eso -le dijo Song y saltó para patearlo pero Po se hizo a un lado y la patada le dio a la jaula en donde estaba la Maestra Tigresa, la jaula cayó a un lado. Cuando Song se dio la vuelta Po ya venía con una patado voladora, Song la evadió y la patada llegó a la jaula dañando los barrotes, Po siguió con una combinación de golpes. Song no era rival para Po, los golpes de Po le llegaron certeros en el rostro y la barriga, ella se tiró al suelo noqueada.

-ya está Maestra Tigresa, pronto regresará a su hogar -dijo Po mirando a la jaula. Luego se acercó a Song y buscó en todos los bolsillos la llave y no la encontró, tomó su mochila, la vació y no la encontró en ninguna parte. Se acercó a la jaula.

-no importa Maestra, la sacaré de todos modos -dijo, tomó los barrotes con las manos e intentó doblarlas... no lo logró y empezó a golpear los barrotes- ¡AAAHH!, ¡HHAA!... -gritaba con cada puñetazo que lograba doblar escasente los barrotes, después de numerosos golpes agarró de nuevo los barrotes -Aaaaaa... ¡AAAAHHH! -gritó para hacer más fuerza y logró doblar los barrotes lo suficiente para que el esbelto cuerpo de la Maestra pueda pasar. Luego se sentó a lado de la jaula.

-esperaré aquí, cuidándola hasta que despierte Maestra Tigresa, no se preocupe -dijo Po sonriéndole como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Po estuvo toda la mañana esperando y la Maestra no despertó, no le preocupó porque sabía que los venenos somníferos de Song duraban largo tiempo... incluso 3 días. Pero derrepente escuchó a alguien acercárse caminando, era Tai lung que al parecer no vio a Po o tal vez lo ignoró y se entró al bosque sujetando el Rollo del dragón el la mano que seguía sellado.

-¡es mi oportunidad! -dijo Po levantándose, de una bolsa sacó todas las provisiones que tenían y las colocó en la mochila de Song luego lo dejó en el suelo, ya no queria perder tiempo. Se acercó a la jaula, metió una de sus robustas manos y tomó una mano de la Maestra Tigresa aún inconciente.

-la dejaré sola, perdóneme. Recuparé su Rollo del dragón se lo prometo -le dijo Po acariciando su mano, luego la soltó y corrió a dar alcance para poder enfrentar a Tai lung.

 **Fin del flashback.**

La Maestra sonrió al escuhar la historia.

-gracias amor -le susurró la Maestra al oido y le besó la mejilla luego la Maestra lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello, Po también le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó rodeandole de la cintura. Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio deleitándose mutuamente con escuchar el latir de su corazón de cada uno.

Luego de caminar llegaron al Palacio de jade los demás los esperaban. Se alegraron al verlos a salvo.

-¡están bien! -dijeron felices.

Shifu sonrió al verlos.

-Maestro -dijeron ambos aciéndole una reverencia.

-me alegra verlos a salvo -les dijo Shifu.

-Maestro, recuperamos el Rollo del dragón y la corona fué devuelta al Palacio real -le dijo Po, Shifu estaba confundido al escuchar la última parte -hay algo muy importante que debe saber Maestro -le dijo después, vio a la Maestra Tigresa y ella asintió. Po la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La Maestra se quedó petrificada al no saber como reaccionaría su padre adoptivo. Los demás vieron sorprendidos con la boca abierta, no se esperaban ver eso de su compañera la Maestra Tigresa, la Maestra Víbora sonrió de pura felicidad y se aguantó las ganas de gritar de alegría. Po estaba a punto de decir toda la verdad de quien es realmente. Shifu estaba sorprendido, ver que Po tomaba de la mano a su hija adoptiva solo podía significar una cosa, soltó un hondo suspiro creyendo ya saber lo que Po le iba a contar... pero lo que Po realmente estaba a punto de confesarle no se lo esperaría ni en un millón de años...

En un pequeño pueblo secreto entre un bosque de bambú...

Habían muchas leopardos de las nieves, todas hermosas, estaban algunas fonfeccionando ropa, ensayando bailes, entrenanado Kung Fu, etc... de pronto alguien entró por la puerta principal, cojeaba y esaba muy lastimada.

-¡Maestra Song! -empezaron a decir todas mientras se acercaban a ella -¿qué pasó Maestra? -le preguntaban mientras la ayudaban. Song estaba herida y cansada, tomo aire y habló.

-el 'Desnombrado' nos ha traicionado y lo va a pagar todo -dijo Song muy furiosa reflejando en sus hermosos ojos toda la ira y sed de venganza que sentía...

Fin.

Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así espero no haberlos aburrido.

Cuídense muchísimo. XD


End file.
